Tale Of The Blonde Warrior
by ICEBREAK94
Summary: She Was An Ordinary Wizard, Taking Missions With Her Friends, Then After One Particular Mission She Became A Warrior. As Time Went On She Would Come To Be Known As The Blonde Warrior. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This Is My First FanFic

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima Does.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucy's Mission**

It was a normal afternoon in the city of Magnolia, people getting on with their day to day lives, children running as they play in the streets and of course the wizards of Fairy Tail doing their usual thing, taking requests and drinking in their guild not too far from the town. As usual certain Fairy Tail wizards are causing some disturbance in the guild and those who lived near this guild could see flashes of red and blue coming from the guild. These flashes were the result of ice and fire magic, colliding with each other over and over causing destruction all over the guild. Then all of a sudden, a wizard of Fairy Tail came walking into the guild with her scarlet red hair flowing behind her in the wind.

"NATSU! GRAY! Stop fighting!" The female wizard said and at that very moment the two male wizards stopped fighting and had frightened looks on their faces, "ERZA!" They said simultaneously. She gave them a glare and then suddenly she noticed that there wasn't a certain blonde wizard with them, only the small blue cat happily enjoying some fish sitting on a nearby table. Then with a puzzled look on her face she said "hey where's Lucy?", Natsu looked around and said with a confused expression "now that you mention it where is Lucy?", "I think that she went on a mission not too far from here but I'm not that sure your best bet is to ask Mira, she'd probably know" Gray explained.

With that the armoured wizard walked over to the bar and sat down and started speaking to the white-haired barmaid, "Mirajane do you know where Lucy is? I find it odd that she's not here when Natsu is seeing as they are a team". Just then Mirajane turned around to face Erza and while cleaning some beer mugs she started to answer her question. "Well I believe that she went on a low-paying mission because she wanted to do one by herself for a change" she said with a bright smile "and Erza I believe that the team you're talking about isn't just Natsu and Lucy, there's you and Gray as well and Happy of course". Erza then said "I guess your right about that we are kind of like a team but do you know the mission details? Because you see I was hoping that along with Natsu, Gray and Happy, that me and Lucy could go on a mission together seeing as it's been so long since we've done one together".

Mira looked at her with a slight bit of surprise in her eyes and said "well it's quite rare for you to want to do missions with others Erza! And I do know something about her mission. I believe that it was in Hargeon and that it was to clear a road from some rocks that recently fell down from one of the nearby mountains" she then took a breath and picked up another beer mug before continuing "I also remember her telling me that it shouldn't take too long at she would be back latest tomorrow morning" she said with a big smile.

Erza sighed but before she could respond there was the sound of a crash behind her and as she turned she saw the pink-haired dragon slayer brawling with the shirtless ice wizard. It was then that they stopped as they sensed something as they turned their heads towards Erza, only to see her giving them a deadly glare. This caused the two wizards to immediately release each other from the different holds they had each other in and stand side by side with their arms around each other's necks waiting for her to either turn away or say something.

Erza then decided to just not bother with them and turned to reply to Mira, "Well then Mirajane, thank you for this information, I believe that I should go and talk to Natsu and Gray about this". She then got up from her chair giving a slight nod to the barmaid and began to walk over to Gray and Natsu who at this point had calmed down and were just casually talking as they watched the little cat eat his fish with a big smile on his face.

* * *

The next day Natsu arrives at Fairy Tail accompanied by his flying partner, around noon expecting to find Lucy there as Erza said that she would be back by this morning when she was talking to him and Gray yesterday. But when Natsu walks into the guild building, he notices that the blonde celestial spirit wizard isn't there after scanning the beer hall. Immediately he walks over to the bar "hey Mira where's Lucy?" he asks the barmaid as she placed some mugs of beer onto a tray. "Oh hello Natsu hello Happy, I'm sorry but I haven't seen Lucy since she left for her mission yesterday but now that you mention it she should be back by now" the barmaid said with a slight puzzled look on her face.

Natsu, looking up with a sad look on his face says "Ohh that's odd wonder where she is" now with a slight look of confusion on his face "hey Natsu maybe she's at her house!" the little cat responded. "YEAH! You're right Happy she's probably there!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face "let's go". Just as he and Happy were about to leave the guild, they saw Gray, who also noticed Lucy wasn't around "let me guess Natsu, you're going to see if Lucy is at home?" he said to the dragon slayer. Natsu looked at him with a surprised look "uhh yeah how'd you know Gray?" the ice mage closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them back up he said "it's obvious seeing as she isn't here and Erza wanted to go on a mission later" he paused and let out a sigh before he continued "might as well come with you I guess I'm curious to see where she is myself".

As Natsu, Gray and Happy were walking towards Lucy's house they met up with Erza who was also wondering where the celestial wizard was. As they approached Lucy's house Happy flew up to the window to see if she was there "so she up there Happy?" Natsu asked, then the blue cat flew back towards them with a sad look on his face and replied "no she's not and I couldn't hear any sounds at all so she must not be home" as he finished his sentence he started to slightly cry while clinging to Natsu's leg. At this point Natsu had an angry look on his face and shouted "where is Lucy!" his outburst didn't really surprise Gray and Erza as they were both thinking the same thing. Suddenly Natsu climbed up to her window, opened it and climbed through.

Once he noticed, Gray asked "Natsu what are you doing?" this alerted Erza who was in a trance thinking about what could've happened to Lucy "Natsu get out of Lucy's house right now!" she screamed at the window. Then all of a sudden Natsu jumped out of the window onto the pavement next to Gray and Erza as Happy floated down beside him "if I'm going to find Lucy I needed something with her scent on it" he explained as he held one of Lucy's shirts.

Erza and Gray looked at him "for once Natsu I have to agree with you, you're sense of smell is better than anyone's" Gray told him, "I agree with Gray this is the best way for us to find Lucy" Erza added. Natsu looked at them with a slightly confused look on his face "so I guess that you two are coming with me then" Natsu said to them as he finished Erza shouted "of course we're coming with you idiot, you're not the only one worried about Lucy!" and all Gray could do at this point was nod at Erza's statement while Natsu was shocked to begin with but by the time Erza had finished her statement he had a big grin on his face. Suddenly Natsu let out a big sigh and turned to face Gray and Erza and told them "well ok then let's go find Lucy!"

* * *

Let Me Know What You Think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!

Chapter 2!

Hope You Like It!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

As soon as they got into Hargeon, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy started searching for Lucy with the use of the dragon slayer's nose. As they walked through the streets of the town Natsu suddenly stopped "what's wrong Natsu did you pick up her scent?" Gray asked as he looked at him "kind of but look at this" Natsu replied with a shocked look on his face as he pointed to something on the floor by his feet. As they looked down Erza and Gray were shocked, "that's...Lucy's belt" Gray said with a shocked voice "it even has her whip and keys still attached!" Erza said as she clenched her fist in anger.

* * *

Somewhere in some mountains not far from Hargeon, in a dark room there stood a tall man, he was shrouded in the darkness of the room. On one side of the room, chained to the wall there was an unconscious teenage girl and all that could be seen of her was a gleam of light shining on her long golden hair.

The man walked over to the wall where the girl was chained and said to his follower who was hidden by the darkness "hmm you say you found her in the nearby town?" as he finished he put his hand up to her chin and lifted her head. The follower then after taking a breath replied "yes master she's a wizard, not a very strong one at that, but I knew she'd be perfect as a warrior for you if you used `that` on her". As he finished the dark man removed his hand from the girl's chin, causing it to fall down and turned to face the darkness where his follower was. Before he responded, he chuckled slightly "yes I believe you're right, Nate, if I used `that` on her no one could stop me" he said and started to chuckle again.

Just then the follower, now known as Nate, appeared out of the darkness, he was quite tall about seventeen years old, had blue spiky hair and had a black headband around his forehead, wore a black sleeveless hoodie with baggy khaki cargo shorts that just went past his knees and black/white trainers with dark grey wristbands. "Master Tyzon do you want me to prepare `that` for you?" Nate asked as Tyzon turned towards him revealing himself from the darkness "yes Nate, and could you be quick as I would like to use it as soon as possible" he said and without a moment of hesitation, Nate vanished from the room.

Tyzon now in the light looked at the chained up girl and said to himself "I can't wait" as he stood there fixing his slightly spiked black hair, he wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt with slightly baggy black trousers and black boots. There was now silence in the room as Tyzon stared at the unconscious girl and as the time passed there was only the sound of the wind as it filled the room and from time to time the wind would reach the girls chains causing them to rattle a little.

* * *

Back in the streets of Hargeon, Natsu and the others were filled with mixtures of anger, sadness and confusion as they all stared at the belt which Natsu slowly picked up and as he did the keys jingled on the key ring that they were kept on. The sound the keys made filled Natsu with rage as he stood up, clutching the belt in his hands which were now shaking fists.

Suddenly Natsu shouted "LUCY! Where are you?" Erza was wiping tears from her eyes and Gray thought that it was time they continued with their search hoping that they would find Lucy soon and hope that she wasn't hurt. Gray looked at Erza and could tell that she was mad "Natsu, Erza, Happy come on let's go find Lucy" they all nodded as Natsu put the belt into his bag, reminded himself of Lucy's scent and lead the way with Erza and Gray following and Happy flying beside his partner. As they ran after Natsu, Gray and Erza noticed that they were headed towards the mountains nearby.

* * *

Back in the mountains, Tyzon, getting impatient shouts "Nate hurry up! I'm sick of waiting!" then all of a sudden there was a flash "sorry master I was just adding an extra to it" Nate said holding up a syringe to his master. Tyzon with a confused look on his face said "why would you need to add something extra? I already put an enhancer in the serum" as he finished he noticed Nate was looking at the girl "yes master but I know from experience so I decided to add some more in" he said with a grin on his face. "Very well I guess you have a point" Tyzon said as he sighed now looking at the chained girl as he took the syringe from Nate's hand "but before I give this to her I want to speak with her" he explained with a big grin on his face walking towards the unconscious blonde-haired girl.

Slowly Lucy opened her eyes, at first her vision was blurred but as it got clearer she became very confused "what... where am I? Ow! Why does my head hurt so much?" she said to what she thought was a dark, empty room. Just then Lucy noticed a man walking towards her "well to put things simply you are in my base and are soon to be my new warrior" Tyzon explained to her as her eyes widened with his words. In a shocked voice "w-w-w-what did you just say! What do you mean warrior! I'm a wizard!" Lucy said trying to free herself from the chains that bound her to the wall but as she finished her outburst she noticed her belt was missing and shouted "where the hell is my belt! That had my keys and my whip on it" she angrily stared at Tyzon who didn't seem bothered by any of her words as he looked back at her.

Suddenly his eyes came into contact with hers and he glared at her "I'm the one who's going to ask the questions so be quiet!" he told her which her response was to stop making noise as he scared her a bit which caused her to start shaking slightly. While still glaring at her he asks "what is your name?" at this point Lucy didn't understand why but she obeyed him and answered "Lucy" and this causes his eyes to relax and he grins at her while holding on to her chin slightly lifting her head "there's a good girl, at least I know you can take orders" he said to her while Lucy has a surprised look on her face and was still slightly shaking as he released his grip on her chin.

As Tyzon began to ready the syringe with the unknown substance inside Lucy began to shake even more "w-w-w-wait a minute c-c-can't we just talk about this? There's no need for you to inject me with t-that" she said as he got closer. He chuckled slightly "there is nothing to talk about, once this serum enters your body you will be under my complete control" he took a breath and chuckled again before continuing "that and something extra" he said as he stood in front of the terrified blonde wizard. As he began to roll up the short sleeve of her shirt her shaking increased and she started to cry "p-p-please don't! I'm begging you!" She pleaded as she closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt a stabbing pain in her arm. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Tyzon taunted her as he slowly injected her with the serum, watching her reaction to the injection as the serum raced through her body which caused her body to relax on the chains.

Suddenly she started coughing before her head dropped which made her look unconscious but she was merely just in a trance of some sort. Tyzon looked at her as he removed the syringe and gave it to Nate who then swiftly disappeared while Tyzon positioned himself in front of the semi-conscious girl. For a moment there was silence until Tyzon said to the girl "tell me will you obey me?" after a few seconds of silence "yes...master" she said with a quiet voice as he chuckled at her answer. Tyzon then began to unlock her chains that kept her against the wall and as he released the final one he told her to stand which she immediately did. Now with the obedient girl standing in front of him with her eyes shrouded in darkness, Tyzon said "Nate! Come here now!" and in a flash Nate was beside his master. Tyzon stood there with a huge grin on his face "now let's see how well that enhancer has worked" he said as he began to chuckle.

* * *

Had To Put The Cliffhanger There!

Hope You Liked It!

Review! =]


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima Does!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Warrior

Natsu and the others were travelling through the mountains with Natsu getting more frustrated as time went on "where is she? LUCY!" Natsu roared towards the many large mountains. After his outburst, Natsu's pace picked up with his rising fury "Natsu calm down okay! We'll find her" Erza told him as she grabbed his arm to stop him. Natsu turned to face Erza and she could see the anger in his eyes "I just want to find her now! And kill anyone who might of hurt her!" he told her as he removed her hand from his arm while turning around.

* * *

In the mountain base, Nate collapses to the floor "s-she's very...strong...master" he explains as he clutches his stomach due to the amount of pain. Tyzon just stood there with a huge grin on his face as he looked at the blonde who was bringing her arm back from the one swift punch she delivered to the teenager's stomach "yes I believe she is about ten times more than before". As Tyzon went to continue he heard an echoing voice from outside "LUCY!" and with this he then ran towards the dark wall and revealed a window that was camouflaged on the mountain side. As he looked through he saw three people and a flying cat? "What the hell! Nate how can anyone find my base?" he said as he turned to face the teenager as he stood up, still clutching his stomach "that is impossible master, no one can find this place-" he said before he was interrupted by another echoing shout "LUCY!".

Nate then realised how this had happened as he turned to the blonde teenager who looked back at him with her dark eyes "master they must have tracked her down somehow!" as he said this Tyzon had a look of anger on his face "but how!" he said with a clenched fist. He then, due to a huge amount of anger said "Lucy, continue to fight with Nate" to which she completely obeyed and started beating Nate up again starting with a swift kick to the face causing him to hit the wall behind him.

* * *

Natsu suddenly stopped running and as Erza, Gray and Happy caught up with him they noticed his nose twitching "I-I can... smell Lucy! She's near" he said as he turned and flames engulfed his hands. Then Natsu sent a blast of fire to a somewhat random part of the mountain "Natsu! What are you doing!" Gray asked the dragon slayer as he looked at the scorched rocks but was shocked at what happened when Natsu had finished throwing flames at the area. The rocks collapsed revealing an entrance to some sort of cave which Natsu darted into "Lucy's this way!" he explained as he entered the cave with the others right behind him. Natsu continued to run through the narrow cave passage and with every step got more frustrated as he searched for a door or an opening of some sort, then finally he saw some light coming from an entrance into a room "guys, there's an opening!" he explained to his comrades who were right behind him.

As they entered the cavern Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy were all shocked at what they saw, Lucy beating the life out of Nate with an evil looking grin on her face as if she was enjoying it. Suddenly Tyzon noticed the four "Lucy stop" he commanded to which she immediately obeyed "who are you? And what are you doing in my base?" Tyzon questioned but the only response he got was Natsu giving him an angry glare. Natsu then turned to face Lucy "Luce what are you doing?" she remained silent and just looked at Natsu with her dark eyes which frustrated Natsu, he then turned to Tyzon "what have you done to Lucy!" he asked as he became consumed by rage. Tyzon looked at him and sighed "not much she's just my obedient warrior" he said as he began chuckling at the others reactions.

In reaction to his words, Natsu let out a roar as he charged towards Tyzon with his hands engulfed in flames "you'll pay for this!" he said as he went to hit him but to the Fairy Tail wizard's surprise, he was punched in the face and sent backwards with so much force that he got stuck in the wall that he collided with as he clutched his face due to the pain. He then lifted his head to see that Lucy was standing in front of Tyzon with her right arm stretched out along with her clenched fist "L-Lucy? What are you doing?" Erza asked her as she got over the shock of seeing the dragon slayer get sent back like that from a hit from the celestial wizard.

* * *

Tyzon chuckled at their reactions as Natsu pulled himself out of the wall "I told you didn't I? She's my obedient warrior and warriors protect their master" he explained as he continued to chuckle. His words angered not only Natsu but Gray and Erza as well while Happy began to cry slightly "now I think it's time for another test... Lucy get rid of them!" Tyzon commanded.

As she turned to face them Lucy replied "as you wish master" as she said this she began to walk over to them, the expression in her eyes still blank and dark, and once she got close enough she kicked Gray in the stomach sending him backwards into the nearby wall. Lucy then grabbed Erza's arm and threw her into a wall on the other side of the room and then spun round to face Natsu "L-Lucy stop it! We're your friends!" Natsu said to her but the response he got was a punch in the face. As Gray stood up he could see that Lucy was under Tyzon's complete control no matter what they said "Happy go look for something to reverse what he's done to Lucy!" he said to the weeping cat, to which Happy spouted his wings and flew out the door and further into the base, wiping away the tears.

Tyzon sees the blue cat fly away and becomes angered "damn cat-" Tyzon said before he is interrupted "like I'm going to let you cat!" Nate shouted as he ran out the door, calming Tyzon down a bit. After seeing Nate chase the cat Tyzon turned to watch Lucy grab Gray by the shirt, knee him in the stomach and then throw him into Erza who just recovered from getting thrown into a wall. As they collided Natsu had walked over to Lucy without her noticing and wrapped his scarf around her neck as turned her to face him with his hands on her shoulders "wake up Luce, it's me Natsu!" he said to her as tears began to form in his eyes. After Natsu spoke the only sound the room was of Gray and Erza in pain from the hits they had taken as they struggled to get up off the floor.

Lucy just stood there in silence with Natsu's warm hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him to see the tears forming in his eyes, this triggered something in her and the darkness that surrounded her eyes faded slightly. As the tears began to flow down Natsu's face, he saw Lucy looking at him "N-N-Natsu" she whispered but Natsu, having dragon slayer hearing, heard this clearly causing a huge smile to break out "Lucy! I knew you could hear me!" he said much to Tyzon's surprise. Tyzon, now very angry, decided to fix this problem "ha! Please my serum is perfect she is my warrior! Lucy get rid of him!" he said to which all Natsu did was look back at Lucy to see her eyes becoming dark once again. Seeing this Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulder's tighter and started shaking her slightly "Lucy don't listen to him!" he told her as the darkness invaded her eyes once again causing her to grab Natsu by his vest and throws him towards Gray and Erza.

Just as Natsu was going to collide with Erza and Gray, he pushed himself forward and landed on the floor just in front of the two wizards who had finally managed to get off the floor. This enraged Tyzon to no ends "Lucy finish them! I want them gone" Tyzon commanded but to his annoyance, Lucy just stood there shaking slightly with her head bowed. Then suddenly Lucy raised her head to reveal her face and Tyzon was shocked at what he saw – one of her eyes was shrouded in darkness the other wasn't "that is impossible how is she fighting my control?" Tyzon angrily said. Natsu and the others were happy to hear this so Natsu started to walked towards Lucy "No! I...won't...attack...him!" Lucy screamed in frustration, trying as hard as she could to resist the serum that flowed throughout her body while she held her head, this shocked Natsu, causing him to stop moving.

Erza looked at Lucy and seeing her frustration caused her to slightly cry and all Gray could do was scowl at Tyzon, who's anger and rage got higher seeing his `obedient warrior` resist his control. Natsu stood there watching Lucy struggle to fight the control of the serum but then she began to lose herself and slowly walked towards him with her other eye beginning to darken "Lucy...no" Natsu said with sadness in his voice. Just as Lucy lifted her leg to kick him, Happy flies in with something in his paws.

* * *

Hope You Liked It

Chapter 4 Will Come Soon!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima Does!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Reversal**

Just as Lucy lifted her leg to kick Natsu, Happy flies in holding a syringe in his hands that had a label on the side that said `REVERSAL` and shows this to Gray "Gray is this what you meant?" Happy asked Gray looks at the blue cat "that's perfect Happy!" Gray replied. As Natsu turned towards Happy and saw this he became overjoyed "good job Happy" Natsu said but suddenly Natsu was sent backwards into Gray and Erza who caught him and braced the impact that he brought with him. As Natsu recovered he saw that Lucy had kicked him in the stomach and clenched his stomach due to the amount of pain "Lucy snap out of it!" Natsu shouted but the only response was Tyzon chuckling "ha I knew my serum was perfect! Now Lucy get the cat!" Tyzon commanded but there was silence.

Lucy just stood there and surprised all of them went they saw tears falling down her face "n-no...I...won't...obey y-you!" Lucy exclaimed as she brought her leg back from the kick "Natsu...please help me" she begged and all Natsu did was lift his head and went on to say "don't worry Luce I will!" and as he said this he signalled Happy over to him. As the blue cat flew over, still clutching the syringe Natsu said "good work Happy!" while he said this he patted the cat on the head with one hand and took the syringe with the other. Seeing Natsu take the syringe Gray and Erza knew what they had to do, they had to restrain Lucy. Gray froze the floor around Lucy's feet and the ice climbed up to her ankles and Erza went behind Lucy and restrained her arms, rolling the sleeve of one arm up in the process. As this happened Tyzon became consumed by rage "Grrrr Lucy break out of that now!" he commanded with anger and rage in his voice.

Nothing happened, Lucy just stayed still in Erza's hold, trembling as Natsu came closer to her readying the syringe "Nate! Get Here Now!" Tyzon shouted which echoed throughout the room and down the hall. Suddenly Nate appears and dashes towards Natsu but is intercepted by Gray sending an ice hammer at him so Tyzon decided to take Natsu out himself but is distracted by Happy, scratching his face. Gray then, while holding Nate in a head lock, said to Natsu "Natsu do it now while you have to chance!" to which Natsu turned to face Lucy and held her arm as he injected her with the reversal serum and he watched her reaction to this as she closed one eye due to the needle entering her body.

Suddenly Lucy collapsed into Natsu's arms as the ice broke apart and Erza realised her grip on the celestial wizard and she just looked at Natsu as he held Lucy in his arms. Tyzon then throws Happy at Erza in frustration by the tail but sees Lucy unconscious in Natsu's arms becomes filled with rage once again "damn it! How did this happen?" he shouted at Natsu but the only response he gets is a slash from a sword across his chest which causes him to fly into the wall behind him as blood pours out of his chest. As Natsu looks at Lucy passed out in his arms, Gray finishes off Nate by sending a shower of ice shards at him which stab/slash him all over his body and Erza finishes off Tyzon by Ex-quipping into her Black Wing Armour and slashing him in the chest again.

* * *

As they do this Natsu stands up while holding Lucy bridal style in his arms and turns towards his friends "let's go home" he says to them and they nod their heads in agreement and they begin to walk out of the cavern with Happy sitting on Gray's head. While walking down the mountains towards Hargeon, Natsu looks down at Lucy in his arms and notices her eyes start to open, seeing this makes him happy and holds her tighter which causes her eyes to snap open fully. With her vision becoming clearer Lucy looks up to see Natsu carrying her "Natsu! I-I-I-I'm sorry" she says as she begins to cry into his chest "what for Luce? None of that was your fault; it was that guy controlling you!" Natsu told her causing her to cry harder. Gray and Erza just nod in agreement at his words while Happy dives onto Lucy to hug her. While holding Happy, who is clinging to her chest, Lucy lifts her head and, much to the others surprise, kisses Natsu on the lips causing him to stop walking as he kisses her back. Erza and Gray just smile at the two teenage wizards kissing in front of them.

After Natsu and Lucy had finished kissing, they all continue to travel down the mountain towards Hargeon "Natsu I can walk you know" Lucy tells him but all Natsu does is hold her tighter "fine I'll let you carry me" Lucy says as she watches the smile on his face get bigger and buries her face in Natsu's chest. Erza and Gray only smile at this, feeling happy for the two as they entered the town "we should head to the train station" Erza said as they walk down one of the many streets of the port town.

* * *

As they arrive at the train station Gray notices that Lucy is still buried in Natsu's chest "hey Natsu I think you can put her down now" Gray tells him only receive a scowl in return from Natsu while he boards the train "are you coming or not?" Natsu asks him before disappearing into the train. Sighing Gray begins to walk towards the train "Erza come on the train is going to leave soon" he tells her "ok Gray I'm coming" she replied as she walked past him towards the train with Gray not far behind her. While in the train carriage, Natsu searches through his bag while struggling to fight his motion sickness "what are you looking for Natsu?" Lucy asks him as he pulls something out of his bag "found it...huh Luce you ok?" he says to her as he notices that she started crying while he fully removes her belt from his bag, with the keys jiggling as he lifted it "t-that's m-my belt" she says to him.

As Lucy looked at him in shock Natsu broke out a big grin as he passes her the belt and starts to hug her while she grips the belt but just as she goes to kiss him she notices his motion sickness getting worse. So to thank him she gives him a big hug back but as she doesn't realise her new-found strength, she is shocked and confused as Natsu passes out from slight suffocation. While looking at Natsu with a confused expression Lucy asks "what just happened?" as she says this she turns to face Erza and Gray. But she noticed Gray was slightly cowering in his seat and Erza just sighed "well to put it simply there is a side effect of that serum which is that you're ten times stronger than you used to be" Erza explained to her watching Lucy's eyes widen by her words.

After getting over her shock Lucy finally spoke "wow so I'm strong" she said as she looked at her hands as she turned them into fists. Lucy then lifts Natsu up a little and hugs him "I'm sorry Natsu!" she says as a few tears begin to form in her eyes "it's not your fault Luce, you didn't know" Natsu said as he regained consciousness, trying not to throw up and all Lucy could do is cry while burying her face into Natsu's shoulder. Even as he struggled to not give in to his motion sickness Natsu said something to the weeping girl in his arms "Luce will you be my girlfriend?" and as he said this Lucy lifted her head from his shoulder "yes!" Lucy said giving him another hug but released when he tapped her shoulder to indicate the lack of air.

For the remainder of the train journey Natsu rested his head on Lucy's lap, which seemed to help his motion sickness dramatically while Lucy ran her fingers through his pink spiky hair. Erza enjoyed a piece of strawberry cheesecake; Gray just stared out the window while Happy munched on numerous fish as he sat beside Lucy.

* * *

Hope You Liked It!

Chapter 5 Will Come At Some Point!

REVIEW! =]


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Finally Chapter 5!

One Comment: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!

Thanks To All Those That Have Reviewed My Story!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Explanation

The four wizards and the small, blue cat walked through the streets of Magnolia towards their guild with Natsu and Lucy holding hands, smiling and as they walked side by side "they look good together don't you think Erza?" Gray said to her as he moved closer to her "hmm yes you're right Gray, to be honest I was wondering when this would happen as they're perfect for each other" Erza replied with Gray just nodding in response.

* * *

As they slowly approached Fairy Tail they opened the doors and as they walked inside, they heard someone sighing in relief "thank god you're ok Lucy!" Mirajane said as she ran over to her to give her a hug. Lucy hugged Mirajane back with her free hand, her other one still interlocked with Natsu's "sorry to worry you Mira" Lucy apologised as Mirajane began to release her hug. Mirajane then noticed Natsu and Lucy were holding hands "oh it finally happened! The two of you finally got together!" Mirajane said with a big smile as she looked at their interlocked hands and all the couple did was blush. When they got over their blushing Natsu explained to Mirajane how they found Lucy and what happened.

After being welcomed back by various members of the guild, Lucy and the others sat at the bar "so Lucy can you tell me what happened before the others found you?" Mirajane asked her as she finished serving them all a drink each and giving Happy a fish. Lucy took a chug of her drink "well it's kind of a long story" she said as she place her drink onto the counter.

FLASHBACK

"It's great to do a mission by myself for a change" Lucy said as she walked through the streets of Hargeon. "Hmm I can sense someone nearby, as if they're watching me, this isn't good" she said as she went to arm herself with her whip. But suddenly her belt came off "what the-", Lucy collapses to the floor after getting hit on the head.

When Lucy awoke, through her blurry vision she saw an empty dark room "huh where am I? Ow! My head hurts!" she said to the supposedly empty room and was shocked when she saw a man walking towards her who began to speak "you're in my base and soon you get to be my new warrior" the man said which shocked Lucy "w-what did you say? Warrior? I'm a wizard! Not a warrior!" Lucy said in retaliation. After saying this she began to struggle on her chains to try to break free and looked down while trying to free herself "what the hell have you done with my belt! That had my keys and my whip on it" she shouted at the man. The man just stood there but then looked straight into her eyes "Shut Up! I'm going to do the talking not you!" the man shouted at her.

This scared Lucy so much that she stopped moving around and quietened down as she began shaking due to the fear while the man who was still glaring at her said "tell me your name!". For the life of her, Lucy didn't understand why but she answered him "Lucy" and she noticed that the man had relaxed when he heard this but then she saw his hand stretch out and he held her chin "good girl, least you can take orders". After he said this he released his grip on her chin while Lucy continued to shake and had a surprised look on her face. But what surprised Lucy next was that he took out a syringe and began to roll up one of her sleeves which caused her shaking to increase "w-wait for a sec okay? Why don't we just talk about this? There's no need for you to inject me with whatever that is" Lucy pleaded with him, while looking at the syringe. But the man just continued with his preparations before saying "there is nothing to talk about, once this serum enters your body you're going to be under my complete control, well that and a little something extra" he said while he was chuckling.

As the syringe closed in on her arm Lucy began to cry as she pleaded with him again "p-p-please don't! I'm begging you!" she said as she closed her eyes but then felt a stab in her arm which caused her eyes to break open as the needle of the syringe was pushed further into her arm "now was that so bad?" the man taunted her as he watched her body relax on the chains in reaction to the serum and then saw her cough a few times before going into a state of half-consciousness.

END FLASHBACK

Lucy then took a breath "and then the next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Natsu with his scarf around my neck, he had tears in his eyes and I could barely see" she said as she finished telling her story. Mirajane just stood there in extreme shock, Erza, Gray and Happy sat there with shock in their eyes but all Natsu did was stand up beside Lucy and embrace her "you're never going on a mission alone ever again! I'm always going with you!" he told her as he tightened his embrace. Lucy just cried at his words as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she placed her forehead against his "okay Natsu, I understand thank you" she whispered to him as the others just looked at them still shocked by Lucy's story but with happiness in their eyes as well. Lucy then, still in Natsu's embrace, moved her head from against his forehead and passionately kissed him with Natsu kissing her back as his arms went to wrap themselves around her waist, lifting her off her stool.

* * *

A few days later the guild was its usual self once again, with the wizards drinking while Natsu and Gray argued with each other like usual. Lucy sat at the bar while the two male wizards exchanged insults at each other "why can't they go one day without being at each other's throats?" Lucy sighed as she had some of her lemonade.

Getting fed up with their fighting; Lucy walked over to the two brawling wizards and pulls them away from each other with ease. As they're pulled back from one another they glare at each other, preparing to fight once again "can you guys stop? You're fighting is annoying me and I don't want to have to hurt either of you" Lucy told them before they could resume their fight. Natsu then turned to face Lucy, rubbing the back of his head with a big grin "sorry Luce, but I'm glad to see you can control your intense strength now!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Lucy just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray just sighed "damn it would've been funny if Lucy strangled you again Natsu" he said, referring to what happened on the train when they were returning from Hargeon. Natsu just glared at Gray and Lucy stayed in the embrace with Natsu, placing her head on his chest when Erza walked towards them "how about we go on a mission then? That should occupy you two for a while" Erza suggested and the response she got was three nods which became four when Happy flew over with a big smile on his face as he landed on Natsu's head.

* * *

Cliffhanger! [Well Sort Of!]

Hope You Liked It!

REVIEW!

I Have To Say That I Enjoy reading Any Reviews I Get! They Make Me Want To Write More!

ICEBREAK94 Out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry For The Wait!**

**Chapter 6!**

**Let Me Know What You Think! **

**WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!**

****

* * *

Chapter 6: Heavenly Wizard Of Fairy Tail

Lucy turned to Erza as she removed her arms from around Natsu's neck, lifting her head "so what mission did you have in mind Erza?" Lucy asked as Erza turned around to face the request board. Taking a paper from the board, Erza turned to show it to her teammates, the mission was `Take Out Dark Guild, Skull Ninja` and Erza just smiled at their responses. Natsu had a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Lucy again, who was standing in front of him and leant back into him, smiling, Gray just smiled and Happy flew around all of them. Before Erza went to show the Master the mission they had taken "meet here in 20 minutes okay?" she told them and the reply she got was simultaneous four nods.

* * *

While walking towards her apartment, Lucy thought about her and Natsu's relationship.

"_come to think of it, me and Natsu have never spent a night together as a couple" she sighed "maybe I should talk to him about this cause I'd love to wake up in his arms" as she thought about being in Natsu's warm arms, Lucy started blushing heavily._

As she entered her apartment, Lucy noticed how empty it was with only her in the room, she sighed as she walked into her bedroom. She only needed a few things for the mission, another ribbon for her hair, as the one she had in right now was slightly scorched from one of Natsu and Gray's fights, her black boots, as they were more comfortable for travelling than the heels she was wearing and a pair of gloves that Natsu had bought her. They were fingerless with a pad on the back of the hand, they were pink and Lucy thought that they were perfect for combat.

* * *

Back at the guild when they had all gathered, Erza explained that the Skull Ninja dark guild was located in a small town not far from Magnolia and that they would get there by walking through the western forest to get there. Natsu loved this as it meant no transportation. As they started to walk towards the guild doors they waved goodbye to Mirajane and began their journey. Like usual Natsu and Lucy held hands as they walked as Erza and Gray walked beside them and Happy rested on Natsu's head.

While walking through the western forest, the team came up to a small clearing that was shaped like a circle and they saw someone training there by punching and kicking a tree. He didn't have a shirt on and was dripping with sweat. Suddenly he turned while slightly panting and this revealed a blue Fairy Tail tattoo on the right side of his chest. As he caught his breath he noticed the team "oh hey guys what are you doing here?" he said to the team as they slowly approached him.

As they got closer to him Erza began blushing "Gerard, it's been a while, we're on our way to a mission right now, what are you doing here?" Erza replied to him while trying to hide her blushing face. Lucy noticed Erza blushing and smiled "me? I'm just doing some training as I have nothing else to do" Gerard explained as he began to blush when he saw Erza blushing. While Gerard picked up his shirt and put it back on "why don't you join us on our mission then?" Gray suggested to him, causing Erza's eyes to widen "its okay right Erza?" Gray asked her as he nudged her arm with his elbow. After Erza had calmed herself she lifted her head "o-of course it is but only if Gerard wants to come" Erza answered trying her best not to start blushing again. Gerard just nodded his head revealing his blushing face "huh what's wrong Gerard? You're face is all red" Natsu asked him "m-must be from my training" he said ruffling his blue hair.

* * *

After a while the team decides to take a break as Erza said that they can't be tired when they engage the dark guild. Lucy and Natsu sit by a tree that is a bit away from the others "hey Natsu have you even thought of, maybe s-spending the n-night with m-m-me?" Lucy asked him while blushing heavily. Lucy then feels his warm arms wrap around her "Luce, if you wanted to spend the night with me you should've just said so" he told her with a big grin on his face as he embraced her and felt her embrace him back.

Natsu just sat against the tree while holding Lucy, who rested her head on his chest "you know Luce" she lifted her head "if you want, I could move into your apartment so that we can spend every night together!" he suggested as a big toothy grin came up on his face. Lucy held onto Natsu tightly, but not so tight that she'd choke him "that sounds great Natsu! And before you say it I have nothing against Happy joining us" she told him as she buried her face into his chest. Natsu's grin grew larger "you're the best Luce" he said as Lucy removed her face from his chest and went towards his face, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her and they began passionately kissing.

Not long after Natsu and Lucy had been talking, the team began to continue towards their destination, the dark guild Skull Ninja. Eventually they arrived outside the guild which was located in a small forest next to the nearby town and as the team got closer, several wizards appeared dressed in black ninja outfits and when the fight began, the team had spread out to fight off the dark wizards.

Lucy wanted to test the extent of her strength so she decided not to use her magic in this fight unless she really needed to. Two wizards ran towards her both using katana swords, Lucy jumped just as they came closer and kicked them both in the head. She then spun round as she landed, to see another three wizards charge towards her so she waited till they were close enough and she dodged as they swung their swords at her. Then Lucy punched one in the stomach so hard he was sent backwards into a tree and smashed straight through it, Lucy then punched another in the jaw from below sending them into the air with blood gushing out their mouth. As she did this the third one slashed their sword again but Lucy did a flip to dodge and then as the wizard brought their sword towards her she grabbed it and snapped it in two. Seeing this, the wizard ran away and when the rest of the Skull Ninja wizards saw this, they fled in every direction possible out of fear.

While Lucy was fighting, Natsu was roasting some ninjas, Gray was freezing them while Gerard shot past him hitting some other wizards with his Heavenly Body magic and Erza was slashing other wizards up with a variety of weapons and armours. The four then see the rest of the ninja wizards run away as they turn to Lucy, who was standing there with a big grin on her face and half a blade in her hand. As she walks towards them she throws the piece of blade away "nice job Luce" Natsu congratulated her with a hug "how the hell did you beat them with no magic?" Gerard questioned her but she didn't respond. Lucy was more focused on hugging Natsu while he and Gray complemented her strength.

Erza walked up to Gerard, who had a confused and shocked look on his face "long story, let's just say it's a benefit from when she was captured" she explained to him with a smile as she watched Natsu and Gray throw Lucy in the air. While they travel back to Magnolia, once again Lucy and Natsu are holding hands and Gray walks beside them with Happy on his head while Erza and Gerard walk behind them as Erza tells Gerard the full story to Lucy's insane strength.

When they arrived back in Magnolia they all separated, Gray went home; Erza and Gerard went back to the guild which left Lucy, Natsu and Happy together. Natsu then told Happy that he was moving into Lucy's apartment, this saddened the small cat "huh what's wrong Happy? Oh I get it! Don't worry buddy you're coming with me!" Natsu explained to the cat and this made his feline partner extremely happy as he flew up and clung to Natsu's chest. Lucy smiled as she watched her boyfriend cuddle his little cat "come on let's go home" Lucy suggested with a smile as she rubbed the top of Happy's head slowly while his ears twitched.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**

**Chapter 7 Will Come Eventually! [Hopefully Soon!]**

**Please REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry For The Wait!**

**I Hate Having Writers Block!**

**Thanks For All The Reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tale Begins

A week after defeating the Skull Ninja dark guild, it's a sunny autumn morning and Lucy is waking up in the warm arms of her boyfriend. She rolls over to face him and sees him still sleeping so she cuddles up with him. Then there is silence as Lucy slowly drifts off to sleep again as she cuddles up to Natsu and in the background there is a faint sound of a cat purring as he sleeps.

* * *

When Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived at the guild, Lucy noticed Erza sitting with Gerard, which she had only started doing since that mission they went on together and both of them, were trying to hide their blushing faces from each other as Lucy pointed them out to Natsu quietly. Natsu smiled and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder while pulling her to the bar and Happy flew beside them. The couple then noticed Gray talking with Juvia while they sat at the bar "well that's new" Natsu whispered to Lucy, pointing at Gray and Juvia. After Mirajane brought the couple a drink each and gave Happy a fish, Lucy commented on how bored she was "Natsu lets go on a mission! Please I'm really bored!" Lucy begged him as he chugged half of his drink down with one gulp.

As he put his mug down Natsu looked at Lucy "okay then, Happy wanna come?" Natsu asked as Lucy walked over to the request board after Natsu agreed to take a mission. Finishing his fish, Happy just shook his head "I'm going to stay here Natsu, have fun" Happy told him before he started eating another fish. Lucy then returns with a mission paper in her hand and shows it to Natsu. He read it and a smile grew across his face, the mission was to take out another dark guild and this one was called Black Ronva. After Natsu had read the paper he agreed and they left the guild, hand in hand.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were on the train, on their way to their mission and surprisingly Natsu wasn't being affected by his motion-sickness as he cuddled up with Lucy. This made him realise that Lucy was the cure to his motion-sickness and Natsu smiled at this. Half way through the train ride, Natsu noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep on him making him smile and held her close towards him.

When they arrived at the Dark Guild, Black Ronva, Natsu and Lucy went to opposite sides of the guild and began to brawl with the dark wizards. Natsu burned up his side causing flashes of red light go everywhere and Lucy used her strength to break a lot of bones and spill blood everywhere as the dark wizards fought her. As the fight continued, Lucy heard a few of the wizards call her a warrior as she punched someone in the face, breaking their nose. This reminded Lucy of how the psycho who gave her that crazy strength of hers had controlled her. Remembering this infuriated Lucy so she took her anger out on the dark wizards around her.

* * *

Through the past couple of weeks, Lucy, Natsu and the others had together taken down twelve dark guilds and Lucy was only relying on her strength. She had lost count of how many wizards she had punched, kicked and smashed during this time.

It was now winter and the weather did show how cold it was outside, it was frosty and the ground had a small blanket of snow on top of it. Of course Gray wasn't affected by the weather, he loved the cold, and Natsu wasn't affected by the cold as he was his own personal heater but Lucy didn't really like the cold weather as she shivered while walking to the guild. As Lucy entered the guild, the wizards that were already gathered there noticed her heavy shivering while Lucy walked over to the bar. After she sat down, Lucy wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm up "hot chocolate Lucy? You look cold where's Natsu? He could fix that" Mirajane asked her as she held a steaming mug of hot chocolate with three small marshmallows floating on top. Lucy accepted the drink, holding it and smiled with the warmth it brought her "I have no idea where Natsu is, he wasn't home when I woke up" Lucy replied while taking a sip of her drink.

After a while, Natsu walked into the guild with a smile on his face. He then notices Lucy at the bar drinking her hot chocolate so he walks over to her and surprises her with a hug. Whilst placing the mug on the counter, Lucy tries not to choke on the marshmallow in her mouth "Luce you're really cold and you're shivering!" Natsu said to her as he sat down beside her. Recovering from the shock Natsu gave her, Lucy turned to face Natsu "well you should know that I'm not a fire wizard like you, so it's hard for me to keep warm!" she explained to him taking another swig of her hot chocolate. Then Natsu stood up and without saying anything, he embraced Lucy in a bear hug and when he did this he saw her smile from the heat.

While Natsu has Lucy in a bear hug, Levy walks over "hey Lucy, hey Natsu" she says to them as they turned around to face her "hey Levy" Lucy says as Natsu nods his head at Levy. Then Levy's expression turned serious "Lucy I've been hearing a rumour while out on missions" Levy explains to Lucy while she was embraced in Natsu's bear hug "what is it Levy?" Lucy asks with a slight bit of worry in her voice. Levy looks straight into Lucy's eyes "The Enemy Of Dark Guilds Is The Blonde Warrior" as Levy says this Lucy's eyes widen as she begins to think about the rumour.

"_Blonde Warrior? I've heard dark wizards call me a warrior! This isn't good" she thought to herself with shock in her eyes. _

Her expression was still serious as Levy went on to say something else "Lucy I think this rumour is about you" Levy told her as she looked at Natsu, who was shocked by this. Lucy looked slightly shocked by what Levy had said to her but shrugged her shoulders "I don't care if it is or not, but thanks for telling me Levy!" Lucy replied to her as her shocked expression turned into a smile "there's a good chance they could mean me seeing as I've only used my strength on my missions against dark guilds" Lucy explained as Natsu began to release his bear hug on her.

Natsu walks off and began talking with Gray while Levy sat down beside Lucy and the two began talking about random things. After a while of random subject talking, the subject turned to the fact that Levy and Gajeel had been going on missions together. When Lucy asked Levy about it, Levy began blushing "oh come on Levy you can tell me!" Lucy begged as she placed her hands together to form a begging sign. Levy looks at Lucy "it's nothing, we're just friends!" Levy told her while blushing and she lowered her head slightly to hide the blush. Lucy just looked at her "Levy, please tell me!" she continued to beg as she lifted her begging hands and lowered her head. Levy was surprised by what her friend was doing but eventually gave in "okay I guess I kind of like him" Levy started blushing more as she confessed to Lucy, who had lifted her head in shock.

Recovering from her shock, Lucy finished her hot chocolate "you should tell him Levy! You never know he might feel the same way" she explained to Levy as the blush on Levy's face darkened. As the blush began to fade Levy looked at Lucy "you're right Lucy! I think I'll go talk to him now" Levy exclaimed as she stood up and Lucy just waved to her with a smile as Levy walked towards the table where Gajeel was sitting with Pantherlily.

As Levy approached Gajeel, who was chugging half his mug down, Pantherlily noticed her "hey Levy" he greeted her as Gajeel placed his mug back onto the table "thought I told you to stop mocking me Lily!" Gajeel said to him with an angry look on his face as he glared at his cat. Levy blushed at what Gajeel had just said "u-umm Gajeel?" she asked while stuttering and when Gajeel turned to face her, she saw his eyes had become wide when he saw her "bookworm? What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked with a slight bit of shock in his voice.

Levy gulped before she continued "I-I wanted to t-tell y-you s-s-something" she explained as she struggled to hide her blushing face. Gajeel was unable to say anything as he looked at the small, blushing solid-script wizard "Gajeel, I-I-I l-love y-y-you!" she confessed as she started shaking slightly from embarrassment. Gajeel blushed extremely and could barely breathe after Levy confessed her feelings to him, but then he stood up and embraced her "I-I love you too!" Gajeel whispered to her as he held her against him tightly. Pantherlily smiled at the sight of the two wizards in their tight embrace.

* * *

While Levy was walking away, Lucy heard a crash near her and turned to face the source. She then sees Natsu and Gray fighting again, Lucy sighed and shouted "STOP FIGHTING!" after her outburst, Natsu and Gray immediately stopped and Natsu walked over to Lucy. Embracing Lucy in another hug, Natsu shivered "Luce! You're still really cold!" He explained in a very loud voice while Lucy just enjoyed the embracing heat. Just then Natsu takes off his scarf and wraps it around Lucy's neck "Natsu what are you doing? This is your scarf" Lucy asked him as he finished wrapping it around her neck. Natsu broke out his trade-mark toothy grin "I'm giving it to you that's why" he told her as her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER [Well Kind Of!]**

**Hope You Liked It!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**ICEBREAK94 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Sorry For The Wait!

I Based The Idea Of This On The Trial In The Manga! May Contain Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!

* * *

Chapter 8: S-Class Trial

Natsu broke out his trade-mark toothy grin "I'm giving it to you that's why" he told her as her eyes widened in shock. Lucy blinked in shock while Natsu sat down beside her "Luce? You okay?" he asked her, waving his hand in front of her face. Suddenly Lucy wrapped her arms around his chest and started crying as she buried her face into his chest "thank you Natsu, I love you" Lucy whispered to him whilst she cried tears of happiness. Natsu continued to flash his trade-mark grin "well this way I can keep you warm even if I'm not around" he explained while wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as she continued to cry.

After Lucy had finished crying from happiness, Master Makarov came downstairs and stood on top of the bar "everyone I have an announcement to the guild, in a week the S-Class trial will begin" he explained as everyone began wondering who was going to be chosen. Taking a breath Makarov continued "the wizards that have been chosen are Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Levy, Natsu and Gerard!" as he finished there was cheering and talking which echoed across the entire guild and Makarov looked at the six surprised/speechless wizards.

While the guild was talking, Makarov signalled to the six wizards to come to his office and once they had gathered Makarov went on to continue explaining the trial. He sat in his chair and turned to face the wizards "this year the trial will have the participants working as partners and the pairings are up to all of you" Makarov explained and smiled at the six wizards. Gerard then turned toward Makarov "Master where is the trial going to take place?" he asked as the rest of them turned to face Makarov as well, waiting for his answer. Makarov sighed "this year's area is Tyceria, the island of Fairy Tail and that's all I'm saying, you all can go now" he said as the wizards in front of him wondered where this island was.

As they all walked out of Master Makarov's office, Lucy and Natsu cuddled each other "you're my partner right Luce?" Natsu asked as he tightened his embrace slightly and Lucy just nodded as she felt the tightening of his embrace. Levy went over to her table, where Jet and Droy began arguing with each other over who would be Levy's partner when she explained that there would be partners but they hadn't let her finish explaining before they started arguing. While Levy tried to calm the two wizards, Gajeel walked over to them all "u-u-umm Levy?" Gajeel stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head and began slightly blushing. Levy turned to face the person talking to her and was slightly shocked to see Gajeel "y-yes Gajeel?" she asked in response, smiling when she saw the blush on his face "w-w-would y-you l-like to be m-my p-partner f-for t-the t-trial?" Gajeel asked her while slightly shaking, with his face crimson red, sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to get his words out.

Levy was surprised by his words but began to blush because of them as well "y-y-yes I will Gajeel!" she accepted while trying to hide her increasing blushing face. Gajeel's response to this was to embrace Levy tightly while he whispered into her ear "thank you" as he was pulled from his embrace by Jet and Droy, who were very angry by this. Jet and Droy glared at Gajeel as the two wizards still hadn't gotten used to him and Levy dating.

Gray noticed this while he sat at the bar and he just sighed "well looks like it's me and you Gerard!" he explained as he turned to Gerard who was sitting two seats down the bar from him with Erza. Gerard smiled "looks like it but that's not a bad thing" Gerard replied while not noticing the blush on Erza's face. Gray smiled and lifted his mug to Gerard and Gerard did the same to Gray before they both took a huge chug each while Erza watched them and ate some strawberry cheesecake courtesy of Mirajane.

* * *

Throughout the next week the three pairs trained constantly on their teamwork, magic abilities and physical strength. Natsu and Lucy had been enjoying each other's company through the week, in training and at home. Gajeel and Levy had become closer and both continued to blush around each other while they trained but they had started to get use to being a couple. Gray and Gerard trained hard with each other and sometimes without them noticing; Erza would watch them during their physical strength training and was blushing heavily whenever she saw Gerard without his shirt on, covered in sweat from the training.

* * *

The night before the trial, Natsu and Lucy were at their apartment, Natsu was laying on the bed while Lucy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Once Lucy had entered the bedroom, Natsu looked up to see her rubbing her stomach "what's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked with a worried look on his face. As she continued to rub her stomach Lucy sat down on the bed beside Natsu "I just haven't been feeling very well lately that's all, but don't worry I'll be fine for the trial" she explained as Natsu sat up and wrapped his around her. Natsu then gave her a kiss and pulled her down so that they were both lying down on the bed and Lucy pulled the covers over them. In the background there was a small purring sound coming from the basket on the sofa, this sound was coming from the small blue cat sleeping in the basket.

In the streets of Magnolia, Gajeel and Levy were walking towards Fairy Hills and as they approached the girl's dorm, Gajeel turned to Levy "Levy, about tomorrow" he began to say as Levy turned and saw him blushing "I will protect you with everything that I have" he suddenly told her as he locked his eyes with hers. Levy was slightly surprised by his statement but also felt happy by it so without saying anything she just went and embraced him with a few tears in her eyes.

* * *

The next morning the six candidates for the s-class trial gathered at Fairy Tail quite early in the morning and they made their way to the ship that was to take them to the island of Fairy Tail, Tyceria. While the ship sailed across the fairly calm ocean Master Makarov was confirming the partners for the trial "so if I'm correct it should be Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Gerard" he said as he pointed at each pair as he went down his list and each of them nodded when he said their pairing. He then went on to explain that once they reach the island that there will be four routes that they can take and that two routes will be quiet with the other two routes having an s-class wizard blocking the path. The six shuddered at the fact the one pair would definitely face an s-class wizard.

Then suddenly Master Makarov disappeared and while the six wizards were wondering where he had gone, the ship then disappeared as well. As they landed in the water below they heard Master Makarov's voice echo across the ocean "the trial has now begun!" when they heard this they all turned serious. Natsu and Lucy began swimming towards the island, Gray created an ice path and he and Gerard began to run across it but Natsu then send a huge fire ball towards the path. Natsu and Lucy then began laughing as they continued to swim at the two wizards falling into the water once again while Gray shouted "damn you Natsu!" and this caused their laughter to raise in volume. Meanwhile Gajeel positioned Levy on his shoulders while she wrote the word `Path` on the water's surface. This caused a stone path to float on top of the water and Gajeel then climbed onto it with Levy still on his shoulders. He then slid her down into a piggyback position and began to run down the path.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! [Well Sort Of!]**

**Hope You Liked It!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry For The Wait Guys! **

**All I Can Say Is WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Hope You Like It!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Trial Begins

As Gajeel approached the island he placed Levy on the ground "thanks Gajeel! So which route should we take?" Levy asked as Gajeel caught his breath and the stone path faded away. Gajeel looked at the four routes in front of him "hmm how about that one?" Gajeel answered, pointing at route three. Levy smiled and nodded in agreement as she grabbed his arm a pulled him towards their route. When they had entered their route they noticed that the entrance had closed up so they continued on.

Natsu and Lucy had finally reached the island after ten minutes of swimming and they were exhausted. Lucy stood up and looked at the routes "looks like Levy and Gajeel already chose" Lucy said while panting as she noticed one of the routes blocked off. Natsu then stood up and pointed towards an open route "that's our route Luce!" he declared as Lucy turned to see the route had had pointed to. As they entered their route Lucy sighed "any reason you chose route one Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder "because we are number one Luce!" he explained as Lucy cuddled him and Natsu heated up to dry them off while they walked.

As Gray and Gerard dragged themselves onto the beach of the island they were cursing Natsu for melting the ice path that Gray created "I'm going to kill Natsu when I find him" Gray told Gerard as he looked at the only open routes left. Gerard signed "we're the last group Gray, come on we have to catch up" Gerard explained as Gray lifted himself from the beach "let's take the end route" Gray suggested as he pointed at route four. Gerard agreed and the two entered their route.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy travelled down their path while cuddling slightly "look Natsu that looks like the end of the route!" Lucy told him as she pointed down the route "Yeah! We got a quiet route Luce! No Erza for us!" Natsu celebrated as he jumped in the air multiple times while holding Lucy, who was just as excited as neither of them wanted to face Erza just yet.

Levy and Gajeel walked down their path but then they both suddenly stopped when they saw someone standing in the middle of the path. The figure in the middle of the path was Mirajane in her take-over form, Satan Soul and Levy shivered a little as Gajeel grinned at this "oh this is going to be fun!" Gajeel explained as he got ready to charge. Mirajane stood there "if you want to continue then defeat me" she explained as she also prepared to charge. Levy watched as the dragon slayer and take-over wizard clashed and suddenly got an idea. She then got out her magic pen and began writing and Gajeel looked over at her with a confused look on his face "Levy what you doing?" he asked as he dodged a swing from one of Mirajane's fists. As Levy finished writing she looked at the two brawling wizards "Gajeel jump now!" she commanded and Gajeel took her order and jumped into the air. Mirajane was confused by this as she watched Gajeel jump into the air but then she looked at Levy and saw the word `Sleep` heading towards her. As Levy's magic word hit her, Mirajane took the full effects of it and fell asleep "it worked!" Levy shouted in victory while Gajeel landed and walked over to her and embraced her "nice one Levy" he complemented her as she began blushing. They then continued on while the s-class wizard lay in the middle of the path.

Gray and Gerard continued to travel down their route but stop when they saw the scarlet-haired knight standing before them. Even though she was blushing due to seeing Gerard in a wet shirt, she began charging at them with one of her magic swords, lowering her head slightly to hide the blush. Gray and Gerard dodged to both sides of the path, Erza turned and began slashing at Gerard but he dodges and when she needed to take a breath he looked at her "Erza" he called her. This caused her to look up into his eyes while noticing the blush on his face "I love you" Gerard confessed as she stood there with an extremely shocked and deep red face. The suddenly Erza passed out from shock and happiness of his confession. Gray just stood there in shock "dude! The hell? You serious?" Gray asked as his mouth hung open from what Gerard had just said. As Gerard picked up Erza and carried her bridal style he turned to Gray "of course I'm serious! Come on Gray we should continue" Gerard suggested as he started walking down the path holding the woman he loved in his arms. Gray followed behind him, still in slight shock about how Erza just collapsed from Gerard's confession.

* * *

Eventually all three pairs had reached the end of their paths and met up at where they all connected in an opening. There they found Master Makarov with an unconscious Mirajane lying beside the rock he was sat on. Lucy then noticed Gerard had Erza in his arms "Gerard why is Erza passed out in your arms?" she asked as Natsu, Levy and Gajeel noticed this. Gray then turned to the others "Gerard confessed his feelings to her and she passed out from happiness by the look of it" he explained as Gerard stood there holding Erza.

Then Makarov stood up from his rock "congratulations on passing the first part of the trial" he took a breath before continuing "Natsu and Lucy were the lucky ones and got a quiet route but the other two teams had encounters with s-class wizards" he explained as he looked at the two unconscious s-class wizards. As Gerard placed Erza beside Mirajane, Makarov continued speaking "the next part of the trial is for each pair to go to a different location on the island" he explained as he held up three pieces of folded paper. He then gave one to each pair and explained that they were to go and find that location. Without hesitation they opened their slips and then dashed off after some discussion in their pairs.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking through a small forest as they used Natsu's dragon slayer nose to help them locate their area. As they walked Lucy looked around and sighed "I wonder why we had to find a waterfall that had snowy mountains above it? Any sign of the river yet Natsu?" she asked as she watched her boyfriend's nose twitch constantly. Natsu's head then suddenly shot up and he turned his head slightly "yeah I found it come on Luce!" he answered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the forest, revealing a river flowing downwards. Lucy smiled, grabbed Natsu's hand and began to drag him upstream but was slightly surprised when he picked her up, placing her on his back. Lucy blushed at first but then just placed her head on his shoulder as he walked. After a while they found the waterfall and Lucy jumped off Natsu's back so that she could hug him with the happiness of finding their area. Natsu welcomed her embrace with open arms but then realised that Lucy wasn't paying attention as he was losing air. Tapping on her shoulder to alert her, Lucy let go and began to rub his chest as she apologised. As Natsu reassures her that he's okay, a shadowy figure appears from the waterfall shocking them both.

Gajeel and Levy walked across the stone covered plain that they encountered "we should be able to find those ruins quite easily but remember Gajeel there has to be four pillars in the centre of the ruins" Levy explained as she stepped onto a rock. Gajeel turned to reply but then quickly dashed to grab her as he saw her slip on a rock "you okay Levy?" he asked as he held her in his arms. Levy blushed "y-yeah thanks Gajeel" she replied as he travelled across the remaining rocky terrain with her in his arms. After walking for what seemed like forever they spotted a ruin of some sort and as they travelled towards the centre, Levy suddenly wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck "look Gajeel there are four pillars in the centre of the ruins!" she explained while tightening her embrace. Gajeel kissed her on the lips and as they embrace, kissing each other passionately, in the distance a shadowy figure began to appear beside the pillars.

Gray and Gerard travelled through the dense forest that was located to the west side of the island "Gray is that sword stuck in the stone gold?" Gerard asked as they walked along the narrow path through the trees. Gray lifted his head to look at Gerard who had now stopped "yeah I think so why?" Gray responded with a look of confusion on his face. Gerard turned to look down the path "well looks like we've found it" Gerard explained as he pointed in front of him at a golden light. The two wizards travelled towards the light and found what they were looking for – a golden sword embedded in a stone. They high fived in victory when a shadowy figure rose out of the stone in front of the wizards.

* * *

**I Have Tried To Make It Different From The Trial In The Manga! Dunno If I Have Or Not!**

**Hope You Liked It! Will Try To Get The Next Chapter As Soon As I Can!**

**REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys Sorry For The Wait! I've Had A Lot Of Work For College!**

**But I'm Back And Hopefully Half Term Will Help Me Get At Least Two Chapters Done!**

**Thanks For The Reviews!**

**Now For Chapter 10!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Shadow Trials

Natsu and Lucy watched in shock as the shadowy figure that had appeared from the waterfall began to take the shape of a muscular male warrior. The shadow warrior wore black slightly baggy trousers, had short spiky black hair, black eyes and black boots. The warrior noticed the two wizards in their shocked state and charged at Natsu, sending a swift kick at him sending him into a rock. The warrior then turned to Lucy, smiled an evil looking smile and restrained her. The warrior did this with such speed that neither of them noticed until it was too late to defend themselves. While Lucy struggled to free herself the warrior spoke "wizard this girl is now mine, you will leave us" he claimed as Natsu stood up next to the rock he collided. Natsu became filled with rage at the warrior's words "like hell does she!" Natsu shouted at him as the warrior slammed his hand into Lucy's neck, knocking her out. As Lucy passed out, Natsu sent a wave of fire at the warrior, who dodged and placed Lucy by the waterfall before heading over to Natsu. After a while Lucy woke up to see Natsu and the shadow warrior fighting and Natsu was struggling which caused Lucy to stand up and reach for her celestial keys. Lucy lifted one of her golden keys "open gate of the lion, Leo!" light shone around Lucy and the key in her hand as her celestial spirit travelled through its gate. As the fight between Natsu and the warrior continued which was Natsu getting punched in the face and sent backwards, Lucy began to speak with her spirit "Loke back me up we're going to help Natsu!" she explained to the lion spirit who adjusted his sunglasses and smiled "anything for you Lucy" Loke replied. Lucy then charged towards the warrior which Loke not far behind "you're fighting me now!" Lucy shouted at him causing him to stop walking towards Natsu who was collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain. As Lucy and the warrior began fighting, Loke went over to help Natsu and as he recovered, he sent another huge wave of fire at the warrior. The warrior then became engulfed in the fire as Lucy stood a fair distance away "Loke finish him!" Lucy commanded which caused Loke to begin to charge his power. With light surrounding him and Natsu behind him Loke unleashed his attack "Regulus Impact!" and then there was an explosion as the lion spirit's power connected with its target. During this time Lucy had made her way over to Natsu and Loke and as the smoke cleared they all saw the shadow warrior begin to fade while a voice echoed around them "you have passed the second stage" the voice announced. When they heard this Natsu and Lucy hugged each other in happiness as Loke returned to the spirit world.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel broke their embrace when they noticed the shadowy figure. Gajeel stepped in front of Levy as the shadowy figure in front of them transformed into the shape of a savage-looking dog. The dog's fur was pitch black and spiked everywhere whish made it look more savage. Both wizards are shocked by the shadow's appearance as the dog growls at them, baring it's fangs. This caused Gajeel to show the dog his fangs in retaliation as he transformed his arm into his Iron Dragon Sword and then charged at the dog with the sun gleaming off the spiked iron sword. While Gajeel brawled with the shadow dog, Levy began to write a word in order to assist Gajeel but suddenly stopped halfway when the dog shot behind her and slashed her in the back with its dark claws, causing the half written word to fade into dust. Levy collapsed to the floor groaning in pain as her blood began to form into a pool around her, staining her clothes with a deep shade of red. Gajeel became enraged by this and began to attack the dog, drawing it away from Levy "don't move Levy, I'll kill this thing then take you back to the others" he told her when he saw he attempting to lift herself off the ground. Levy then just collapsed to the ground, failing to lift herself up and groaned in pain as the pool of blood around her slowly grew in size. Gajeel turned to face the shadow dog and used his dragon breath "Iron Dragon Roar!" and then charged towards the weakened dog, hitting it in the chest with his "Iron Dragon Pillar" causing the dog to begin faded. As the dog faded, Gajeel ran over to Levy, who was slowly losing consciousness. Gajeel growled with anger, gently picked her up holding her in a bridal style and began running back the way they came. As he did this there was an echoing voice "you have passed the second stage" Gajeel continued to run "like I care right now" he mumbled under his breath as he looked at his heavily bleeding girlfriend.

* * *

The shadow figure in front of Gerard and Gray began transforming as the two male wizards watched in shock. The figure became a woman wielding two blades "great it's like a second Erza!" Gray commented as the woman readied her blades "that's not such a bad thing Gray, but this woman isn't nearly as beautiful" Gerard stated as the woman began to charge towards them. Gray then created a sword of ice to defend against the shadow woman's swords while Gerard wrapped himself in his heavenly body magic and shot behind the woman for a quick attack. As the woman became distracted by Gerard, Gray came towards her with his ice sword only for her swords to clash with his lone one. As the two sword wielders held their ground with the three swords clashing constantly, Gerard rose up into the air and began preparing his attack. When he was ready, Gerard signalled to Gray, who jumped away from the woman as she turned to look up at Gerard "Grand Chariot!" Gerard shouted as the blasts of light rained down on the shadow woman. As the two wizards stood ready to defend themselves, the woman began to fade away while a voice echoed through the dense forest "you have passed the second stage" this caused the two wizards to high five in victory.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy slowly approached the campsite after their battle with the shadow warrior and as they spotted the camp they met up with Gerard and Gray as they emerged from the forest. When they finally arrived at the camp, they were all shock at what they saw, Levy on a sheet covered in blood while Mirajane was tending to her the best she could. Lucy ran over to assist the barmaid and as she knelt down on the other side of Levy she saw how bad the injury was. While Lucy helped Mirajane, Natsu looked for Gajeel and noticed him sitting on a rock not too far from the camp.

Natsu sat beside Gajeel "what happened?" he asked the iron dragon slayer noticing the sad look on his face "I-I was careless" Gajeel explained "I should've stayed near her, I knew that dog was fast, I told her I would protect her" he continued with his tone getting sadder as he went on. Natsu looked at Gajeel, who had a sad look on his face, which Natsu had never seen before "I'm sure you tried your best Gajeel and I know that Levy feels the same way" he explained as Gajeel lifted his head to look at him. Then Gajeel looked forward "thanks Natsu" he whispered as Natsu stood up and began to walk away "no problem Gajeel" Natsu replied as he walked back to the camp.

* * *

While this was happening, Gerard had entered the tent behind Mirajane. As he entered the tent he saw Erza going through some medical supplies "there you are Erza" he said, causing her to turn and face him. Gerard smiled as Erza jumped into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Erza looked into Gerard's eyes "I love you Gerard" she told him and Gerard's response was a soft but passionate kiss. The two wizards smiled at each other as they released their kiss with both their faces flushed from lack of oxygen.

* * *

An hour later, Master Makarov had gathered them all together "first things first, Levy will be fine" Gajeel sighed with relief "secondly the s-class trial is over, the six of you have done extremely well but I'm not telling the results until a later date" Makarov finished his announcement. It was getting dark so they all agreed to return to Fairy Tail in the morning and they began to set up their supplies for the night.

Natsu and Lucy laid down on the ground near the fire with the blanket covering them as they cuddled each other. They slowly began to drift off to sleep and Natsu looked at Lucy "I love you Luce" he told her as she went closer to his chest, smiling from the comforting heat "I love you too Natsu" she replied before she gave into her exhaustion. Erza and Gerard were lying on the grass near the camp and they both smiled in their embrace. The two looked at the stars as they began to fall asleep in each other's arms. Gray was already asleep as he laid near the fire but not as close as Natsu and Lucy. He didn't enjoy the heat as much as them. Gajeel placed Levy onto the makeshift bed he had made her in the tent and he watched her body relax as he slowly unwrapped his hands from around her body, laying her on her stomach. Gajeel then went to leave the tent but stopped when Levy made some uncomfortable noises, as if she wanted him to say with her. He decided to lie down beside her bed and watched her sleep before falling asleep himself.

**

* * *

**

The Blonde Warrior Commands You To Review! She Becomes Stronger With The Power Of The Reviews! Only Joking But It's Kind Of True As The Reviews Make Me Want To Write More So In A Way She Does Because She Gets More Fighting Action! [This Randomly Came To Me One Day On My Way Back From College And I Knew I Had To Put It In!]

**Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry For The Wait Guys!**

**Was Hoping That I Could Get More Done Over Half Term But I Sidetracked By Inuyasha [Newest Anime That I've Started Watching! It's Epic!] So I Couldn't Get Much Done!**

**But Here's Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Discovering New Love

The next morning, as the six wizards were preparing to leave, Master Makarov gathered them around the tent "right everyone the boat is waiting at the docks, please make your way their once you're ready" he explained and then everyone went back to their own preparations. Master Makarov then walked into the tent behind him "Gajeel Levy once you're ready please make your way to the docks" he explained once again to the couple and they both nodded. As Levy slowly got dressed, Gajeel packed their stuff "you sure your okay Levy?" he asked while turning to face her but avoiding eye contact. Levy lifted his head, looking into his eyes and saw the compassion and worry in them "I'm fine Gajeel, you shouldn't feel so bad, it wasn't your fault" she replied as she tried to get off the bed. She was stopped by Gajeel who picked her up but before he could say anything she kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

After a while everyone began to walk towards the docks and Gajeel carried Levy bridal style the whole way. On the boat everyone did their own things. Natsu and Lucy constantly made out with each other with Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap and her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. Gajeel held Levy while she fell asleep in his arms and a small smile formed on Gajeel's face as he watched her sleep. Gerard and Erza watched the surroundings while holding hands and blushed heavily whenever they looked at each other. Gray looked across the boat at the three couples and thought to himself _"I need a girlfriend, it sucks being single"_. Master Makarov and Mirajane watched all of them and smiled.

* * *

Once the group had returned to Magnolia they split up going in different directions. Natsu and Lucy went back to their apartment "Natsu where did Happy go when we left?" Lucy asked as they walked through the streets. Natsu wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder "I think he went to stay with Wendy and Charle" he replied and kissed her forehead earning a giggle from Lucy. Gajeel and Levy went back to Gajeel's apartment with Levy still in Gajeel's arms and as they walked Levy lifted her head and gave Gajeel a kiss, stopping him in the middle of one of the streets.

The rest went back to Fairy Tail and split once they entered the guild. Mirajane took her place behind the bar from Lisanna, who had taken her place for the past few days. Master took his place on the bar and requested a beer from Mirajane. Erza and Gerard sat a one of the tables while Gray walked over to a separate table which was empty. Not long after Gray had sat down he noticed Juvia hiding behind a pillar staring at him. Gray looked over at her direction "you know you can come and sit with me Juvia, there's no need to hide" he said to her as she poked her head around the pillar. Juvia smiled and happily skipped over to sit beside Gray "Juvia has missed Gray-sama" she told him while watching him take off his shirt. Gray looked at her first with a confused look but then smiled at her "I've missed you too Juvia" he said as he noticed her blushing face. He then saw her reaction of shock and happiness as she hugged him to express the happiness his words brought her. Gray wrapped his arm around Juvia "want to go for a walk?" he whispered to her while pulling her closer. She nods while releasing the embrace and smiled as they walked out of the guild.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the guild except the ice creation wizard and the water wizard. Suddenly the doors to the guild open and the two wizards walk through hand in hand. They walked over to the bar with smiles on their faces "what's with you stripper boy?" Natsu asked Gray as he and Juvia sat down. Gray looked at Natsu but much to everyone's surprise he didn't shout back at him for the insult "Juvia is now my girlfriend Natsu" he explained while releasing Juvia's hand and wrapping one arm around her shoulders. After a while Lucy was standing at the request board looking for a mission _"even though Natsu lives with me now it's still hard to pay rent" _Lucy sighed as she thought to herself. Her head then went up when she noticed an odd request `Rescue Captured Princess From Tyrant` so she decided to take the mission, ripped it off the board and walked over to the bar where Natsu was talking with Gray and Juvia.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck from behind causing him to lift his head back to smile at her. He then noticed the mission paper in her hand and took it from her while turning to face her. After scanning the paper his head lifted up and he looked into her eyes "I'm going with you!" Natsu told her "I don't care if you don't want m-" he went on to say before getting cut off as Lucy crashed her lips against his. Before Natsu could say anything Lucy looked into his eyes "I want you to come with me Natsu" Lucy told him as she embraced him before leaning in to kiss him passionately again.

Erza had been at the bar when this happened and after glancing at the paper, she walked over to Gray "this seems like a team mission doesn't it Gray?" she asked as he turned from facing Juvia to her. Gray simply nodded and watched as Erza attempted to break apart the two teenagers behind them making out to inform them. Although it took her five minutes when they finally released to breathe. While the two tried to regain their breath they turned to face Erza "we're going to join the two of you" she told them with a strict tone causing Lucy and Natsu to nod in slight fear. Just as they were about to leave the four notice the blue cat fly in, landing on Natsu's head "hey guys where we going?" Happy asked with a big smile. Erza lifted the mission paper to Natsu's head, showing Happy, who just continued to smile. As they began to walk towards the guild doors Levy pulled Lucy back "oh hey Levy what's up?" Lucy asked. Levy smiled back at her friend "I wanted to tell you that Gajeel and I are living together now" she replied making her smile bigger. Lucy hugged Levy out of happiness for her friend only to have Natsu tap her on the shoulder to tell her to release. This confused Lucy but when she saw Levy close to passing out, slowly slumping to the floor, she quickly released "sorry Levy I must not have been paying attention" Lucy apologised as she helped Levy up. After gasping for a little while Levy looked at Lucy "don't worry Lucy it's fine have fun on your mission" she said as she walked over to Gajeel who was sat at his usual table drinking a beer with Pantherlily. As she sat down Gajeel wrapped one arm around her shoulder and lifted his mug to Lucy and the others. Lucy smiled as she waved back _`that must be his way of saying good luck`_ Lucy thought as she walked out of the guild with the others.

* * *

While walking to the train station Lucy walked beside Erza with Natsu on the other side of her "hey how's things with Gerard then Erza?" Lucy asked as Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder earning a smile from Lucy. Erza looked at Lucy and slightly blushed "well we're living together now in his apartment, although it's kind of small" she replied causing the rest to laugh slightly. The team did their usual thing on the train. Gray sat beside one of the windows; Erza sat next to him eating some strawberry cheesecake, Natsu and Lucy on the seats opposite to them with Natsu lying on Lucy's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair and of course Happy sat beside Lucy munching on a fish.

After an hour on the train they finally arrive at the town for the mission known as Shinkowa town. It's a fairly big town that houses the king, who rules the town and the surrounding area. When they arrived at the king's residence, the guards refused to let them in causing Natsu and Gray to get into fighting positions from anger. But before they could do anything the king appears "prove yourselves" the king demands. Lucy and Erza look at each other and then present the king with their guild marks, this caused Gray and Natsu to step away from the guards and do the same. The king's eyes then brighten up and he starts crying slightly. The king wiped away a few tears "oh thank you for coming to rescue my daughter" the king said as more tears flow down his face. Erza looked at the weeping king "don't worry we will find her, could you please explain the details of the mission to us?" she asked while the king looked at her through his tear covered eyes.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**

**REVIEW! =]**

**I'll Try To Get The Next Chapter Out Soon!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I'm Back! [Although I'm Not Sure How Long I've Been Gone!]**

**Sorry For The Wait! Had Major Writers Block! But Then Today It Just Flowed Out! Woo =]**

**Hope You Like It!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Rescue And Capture**

As Erza finished, the king looked at her though his tear-soaked eyes and signalled them to enter his castle. While walking through the castle, all of the team were all mesmerised by the scenery. Well all of the team except Lucy as she was used to this sort of thing from her childhood. Lucy shuddered at the memory of her life in that house after her mother died. She hated that memory; it reminded her of how, after her mother died, her father stopped loving her and she went on for the next couple of years not feeling love. Natsu saw the look on Lucy's face; he'd seen that look before. He remembered the first time he saw that face. It was when Phantom Lord tried to take her back to her father. The look of sadness in her eyes caused him to sadden slightly. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind her "don't worry Luce, I'm here. You don't have to be sad" Natsu whispered to her while tightening his embrace slightly. Lucy smiled back at him and held one of his arms close to her.

Once they had arrived at the king's meeting room, everyone was given the invitation of a seat; which they all gladly accepted. As everyone had sat down the king began to explain the mission "This mission is for your group to rescue my daughter, the princess of our land, from a tyrant named Kyerso" the king explained while fighting back his tears. They all looked at the king with sympathy in their eyes "why has this tyrant kidnapped your daughter?" Erza asked in a serious tone. The king looked at them all "he wants my kingdom!" the king announced "he is located on the outskirts of town, please save my daughter" the king continued as he broke down in tears while pleading to the group of wizards before him. Lucy watched the king cry, she didn't want him to suffer any more "alright we should go then! The princess is waiting for us!" Lucy announced, standing up and clenching her fist. Her comrades smiled at her statement.

* * *

The team travelled through the city to the western outskirts of the town where Kyerso's base was located. As they walked, the team all prepared for battle in their own ways. Lucy fastened her combat gloves and tightened her dragon scarf. Natsu tightened his new scarf; it was a gift from Lucy, she had found it on when the two of them were on a mission and it looked just like his old one but it was black. Gray managed to find his clothes and made his way their fully clothed. Erza was quiet the entire journey; most likely thinking of which armour would be the most effective. Happy sat on Natsu's head and fell asleep for the small journey.

Once they had reached the western outskirts they were presented with a small, beat up building. As they approached the building several mercenaries appeared before them all. There was a moment of silence. Then both sides charged towards each other "might as well have some fun while getting the mission done" Lucy said while jumping into the middle of a group of mercenaries. She then began to take them out one by one using a combination of kicks, punches and dodging flips. Natsu punched a mercenary away with a fistful of fire "you got that right Luce!" Natsu shouted in reply before going on to attack another mercenary.

* * *

After a while of fighting, the team were beginning to tire "they never end!" Gray complained while sending a huge amount of ice shards at a group of charging mercenaries. "I know!" Natsu replied just before getting hit in the stomach by a fairly tall and muscular mercenary. Natsu groaning in pain as the impact brought with the punch sent him into the building. While the rest continued to fight the endless amount of mercenaries, Natsu was fighting with the bigger mercenary that launched him into the building "AHH!" Natsu screamed out in pain. This caused the rest of the team to stop, looking over at the building "no Natsu" Lucy whispered in reaction to the loud scream that echoed around them.

When they had finally defeated all of the mercenaries, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza made their way into the building wondering what had happened to their comrade. As they enter the building they saw Natsu chained to the floor being slashed constantly with a rusty sword "Natsu!" Lucy shouted with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. The man holding the rusty sword then began chuckling "leave us, I would like to get back to my fun if you don't mind" he told them with an evil smile on his face. Lucy lowered her head as her anger rose "who are you?" Gray asked the man "I am Kyerso, the soon to be ruler of this land! Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to torturing this boy" he responded with an evil look in his eyes.

While this was going on Erza heard some faint whimpering and turned to look at the left side of the building which was shrouded in darkness. As she tried to make out what was in the dark area, Lucy charged towards Kyerso "like hell will you!" Lucy shouted as she punched Kyerso in the stomach. The impact sent him back about five or six meters and caused him to cough up some blood. Erza made her way over to the dark area and there she found a girl crying her eyes out "May I ask are you the princess?" Erza asked the girl as she lifted her head. The girl looked back at Erza and smiled "yes I am, please tell me you are you because of my father?" she asked in reply. Erza simply nodded before summoning a small blade to cut the ropes that bound her. Meanwhile Lucy went on to kick Kyerso but he dodged the attack "hmm, massive amount of strength, blonde hair...ah you must be the Blonde Warrior!" Kyerso analysed while looking Lucy up and down.

"_Hmm if she manages to hit me anymore when she's that angry I could be killed!" Kyerso thought. "Wait why does she keep looking back at the boy?" he wondered while Lucy kept looking back and forth between him and Natsu "I have an idea...This is perfect!" he thought while an evil smile grew on his face._

Lucy looked back at Kyerso, her eyes filled with anger and tears that overflowed and spilled down her face "warrior listen to me" Kyerso said to her. Lucy scowled at him "what do you want?" she said in reply with anger in her voice "I will release your friend" Lucy's eyes widened in shock "r-r-really? Wait what's the catch?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. Kyerso began chuckling "I'll release him if you surrender yourself to me" Kyerso told her, which caused Lucy's eyes to widen once again. Natsu looked at them with shock "No way in hell will I let you go through with that Luce!" He shouted at her as she went from her fighting stance to standing straight while looking at the floor. Gray and Happy watched from the distance and when Lucy dropped her stance they moved closer "don't do it Lucy!" Gray told her as he approached Natsu. Lucy started shaking _"what do I do?" she thought to herself "if I agree then Natsu will be safe, he can't free himself in that condition he's already lost too much blood". _Lucy lifted her head, looked at Natsu and then back at Kyerso "I-I s-s-surrender" she said before lowering her head once again.

Natsu, Gray and Happy looked at Lucy in shock as Kyerso walked over to her and swiftly knocked her out with a blow to the back of her neck. Lucy's body hit the floor and her scarf fell off and lay near her unconscious body and suddenly Natsu's chains unlock. Due to the extent of his injuries, Natsu couldn't even move so Gray picked him up and placed him on his back while in the distance Erza was carrying the princess on her back. Many mercenaries then appeared from the darkness and began to charge towards them. This caused Gray, while ignoring Natsu's protests, to run towards the exit _"I'm sorry Lucy" _Gray thought to himself as he took one last glance at the unconscious blonde teenager while Happy flew over and grabbed her discarded scarf, Unable to grab Lucy herself due to Kyerso standing guard over her. At the exit the boys were reunited with Erza and they all began to run towards town "LUCY!" Natsu shouted trying to get off Gray's back, as they ran away from the building while the horde of mercenaries chased them. As they approached the town, the mercenaries had stopped chasing them so they slowed their pace and continued to walk back to the king's residence. Gray and Erza were shocked when they noticed Gray's shirt was getting wet and they saw Natsu crying into it "Lucy" Natsu whispered through his cries.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**

**Review!**

**Also On Another Note: I'm Already Half Way Through Chapter 13! In Your Face Writers Block! =]**

**Until The Next Chapter: The Life Of A Captured Warrior**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys I'm Back!**

**I'm Really Happy Today As I Was Able To Get Almost Two Chapters Done In The Space Of An Hour Or Two!**

**New Personal Best!**

**Hope You Enjoy The Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Life Of A Captured Warrior

Lucy slowly woke up and as she sat up, she noticed that she was somewhere different from when she was knocked out. As she began to stand up Lucy sensed another presence near her "awake are we?" Kyerso asked as Lucy spun round to find him sitting a throne-like chair. Kyerso chuckled before continuing "you're my warrior now, Blonde Warrior" Lucy gave him a glare "I have a name you know" she told him as she held her glare. Kyerso looked back at her "you haven't earned the right to be called by your name yet, once you've started to obey my orders then I'll call you by your name" he stated as Lucy's anger towards him grew. But before she could say anything in response, she noticed a metal collar around her neck "what the hell is this?" Lucy asked looking back at him. Kyerso started chuckling again "that makes sure you obey my orders and keep you that way" he explained as her continued chuckling.

Lucy looked at him with a shocked look on her face _"why does everyone try to control me? It's getting annoying!" _Lucy thought to herself "like hell will I obey you!" she shouted at him as she placed her hands around the edges of the collar. Lucy began to pull and tug at the collar but just as she when she came close to breaking it, it sent a huge amount of electricity through her body, causing her to scream in pain. Kyerso laughed hysterically as she collapsed to the floor in pain when the electricity subsided. While Lucy groaned in pain Kyerso stopped laughing "what did I tell you? You will obey me as you master" he told her again. Lucy glares at him again but was jolted again which caused Kyerso to begin laughing again _"I wonder how long it will take before she gives in?"_ Kyerso thought to himself as he watched the blonde teenager in front of him groan in pain from her second jolt.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu and the others had been back about two days and Natsu was sat at the bar with bandages over his body covering the injuries Kyerso gave him whilst torturing him. The others around him just watched as he clenched the scarf he gave Lucy in his fist with rage while tears ran down his face. His fist, shaking in anger _"I'm sorry Lucy, I should've saved you but I was too weak and helpless! Damn it all!" _Natsu thought to himself as he stared down at the scarf.

Everyone then looked at the doors to the guild as Master Makarov entered the guild, returning from another regular meeting. He looked over at Gray, Happy and Erza then over to Natsu, he then sighed "something happened to Lucy am I right Erza?" he asked as he turned his gaze over to her. Erza nodded "she surrendered herself to save Natsu" she replied while trying to fight back her tears but failed as they poured down her face. Gray looked at her and was unsure what to do; he'd never seen her like this before. So he whispered to Happy to get Gerard, which the little cat did. Gray then turned to Master Makarov "master we completed the mission but when the two of us went back to the base the next day it was abandoned" Gray explained as Makarov made his was over to Natsu, nodding in response to Gray "I see" he mumbled in reply. As this went on, Gerard had slowly walked over and pulled a weeping Erza into a tight embrace.

Makarov looked at Natsu with pity in his eyes "Natsu don't blame yourself, we'll find her...one way or another" he told the sobbing teenager that sat in front of him. Natsu looked at Makarov "I'm going to look for her!" Natsu told him and stood up to walk away. But stopped when Makarov grabbed his arm "no Natsu you don't even know where to start, once we find a lead I'll let you go" Master Makarov explained to him but the response he got a glare from a defeated Natsu. Natsu began to walk away "fine" he mumbled as he walked away, still holding the white scarf in his clenched fist.

Two weeks had passed and there was still been no news of Lucy, it was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth. But Natsu knew that it was that scumbag of a tyrant, Kyerso's doing. He'd hidden her somewhere and none of his followers had slipped any information about her out of his base.

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown location, Kyerso was sitting in his throne chair with one of his followers bowing to him while shaking violently in fear. Kyerso sighed and snapped his fingers causing Lucy to appear beside him "take him away Lucy" he commanded. Lucy nodded and picked up the shaking man then she proceeded to throw him through one of the doors. She then went to follow the thrown man "wait Lucy" she stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him "yes master?" she asked.

Kyerso broke out an evil grin _"I knew it wouldn't take too long but I didn't expect her to start obeying me after a week of constant jolting" _he thought as he broke out the grin "don't be too rough on the guy, I don't want to have to get you another new set of clothes because you got covered in blood" he explained to the teenager before him. Lucy nodded "as you wish master" she replied and as she finished she turned and walked towards the doorway where the man was attempting to crawl out of.

Lucy now wore a short sleeved navy blue hoodie, baggy black cargo trousers, blue and white street trainers and her hair in her usual hairstyle along with her pink combat gloves. Lucy sighed as she approached the man, who was quivering in fear "please don't kill me!" he pleaded with her as she got closer. Lucy closed her eyes, reopening them showing no emotion and picked the man up, dragging him into the darkness. Kyerso chuckled when he heard screams of pain and begging echo around his base _"now this is the life" _he thought as he placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes in relaxation.

* * *

Everyone in the guild could tell Natsu was worried as for the past two weeks, everyday he would constantly beg Master Makarov to let him go and look for Lucy but he was always denied. This just caused his anger to grow as the days went on but increased his sadness _"Luce I miss you! Our apartment has been so empty and I can't even sleep without you in my arms!" _Natsu thought as he sat at the bar while he stroked the white scarf, that he now carried with him everywhere, which was set on his lap. Then suddenly Gajeel and team shadow gear burst through the door. Gajeel ran up to Natsu, grabbed him by his black scarf and looked into his eyes "we found out where Lucy is Salamander!" Gajeel told him. Natsu's eyes widened from shock and completely forgot about hitting Gajeel for grabbing him "you serious?" Natsu asked in response. Gajeel nodded as he released his grip on Natsu's scarf causing Natsu to run upstairs towards Master Makarov's office _"I'm coming Luce!" _Natsu thought as he ran.

* * *

**What Did Ya Think?**

**Review! [Please!]**

**Hoping For Chapter 14 To Be Out Soon!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry For The Wait Guys! - ****Had A Horrible Cold And Loads Of College Work! =[ [Also Tried To Send This Chapter Of Sooner But I Got An Error Type 2! Dunno Why Though!]**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima Does! [Although My OC Is My Creation!]**

**Thanks To Anyone Who Reviewed! **

**Review Response - Fairytailpirate: Sorry To Hear About Your Stories! Been Wondering Where they Were! Glad To Hear That My Story Helps You Out!**

**On With The Story! [Please Review!]**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Dragon Of Lightning

Natsu's heart pounded hard in his chest as he ran up the stairs of the guild, as he tried to get to the master's office as quickly as he possibly could. He skidded across the floor to a stop as he approached Master Makarov's office and knocked on the wooden door; tapping is foot in his impatience. After a few seconds Natsu's ears twitched "enter" the voice echoed out at Natsu before he almost ripped the door off in the process of opening it. Makarov looked at the panting Natsu "Master, Levy and her team found out where Lucy is! Let me go find her!" Natsu explained to him. Makarov's eyes widened with shock _"so they've finally found her, thank goodness"_ Makarov thought as he got out of his chair and walked towards Natsu.

Natsu was shaking with frustration as Makarov walked towards him "well old man? Can I go or not?" Natsu shouted at the small old man that approached him. Makarov sighed "yes Natsu" he told him but just as Natsu was about to run out his office he continued "but you are to take Gray and Erza with you!" Natsu stopped in the doorway. He turned to look at the guild master, revealing a small grin "I was planning on it" he said before turning and running downstairs. Makarov smiled and began to walk out his office towards the stairs.

Natsu approached Erza and Gray who were talking at the bar "guys come on we're going to get Lucy!" Natsu told them before walking over to Levy and Gajeel, who were sat at a table drinking. Gajeel looked up at Natsu as he came closer to the table "she's in the eastern mountains, search for the scent of lightning" Gajeel told him taking a chug of his beer "I think he has some lightning wizards there because the area stunk of lightning" he continued causing Natsu's eyebrow to rise in slight confusion. Natsu shrugged it off "I don't give a damn what he has, I'm getting Lucy back!" he stated before walking over to his bag that was by Gray and Erza.

Gray and Erza watched as Natsu reached into his bag, pulled out Lucy's scarf, looked at it with sad but determined eyes then placing the scarf back into his bag. They watched him with sad eyes before finishing their own preparations. Erza kissed Gerard goodbye, Gray gave Juvia a hug but she decided to pin him down on the bar to kiss him passionately before letting him leave. Happy was sat on the bar, he had seen how much this saddened Natsu so he stood up and flew over to Natsu "you ready Natsu?" the cat asked, landing on the dragon slayer's head. Natsu looked up at his blue furred friend and slightly nodded before turning towards the guild doors _"I'm coming Luce" _He thought as he started to walk out of the guild.

* * *

The group walked in silence through the eastern forest, all thinking about how the team wasn't complete with Lucy not there and what had happened to their blonde haired team mate. Natsu lead the way with Happy resting on his head while Gray and Erza walked behind him. Natsu's face was full of determination and anger _"I swear to god if he's hurt you Luce, he's going to die a painful fiery death!" _Natsu thought to himself as he walked through the trees. Erza watched Natsu as he practically stomped through the trees _"please Lucy be okay, I'm not sure how Natsu will react if something's happened to you!"_ she thought to herself, her face stricken with worry. Gray looked to his side, seeing Erza with a worried look on her face _"hope Lucy is okay, that bastard better not of hurt her!"_ the ice creation wizard thought while he continued alongside his comrades. Soon the group finally reached the end of the forest, coming to a clearing that revealed a medium sized building surrounded by trees.

The three wizards and their flying companion stood before the tall double doors of the building and Natsu's nose twitched rapidly "this must be the place Gajeel was talking about, the scent of lightning is everywhere" Natsu explained to his comrades who readied themselves to enter the building. Natsu cracked his knuckles and engulfed his fist in fire before launching it into the door "Karyuu No Tekken!" Natsu shouted as he unleashed his attack, blowing the door off. The group stormed into the building only to be presented with Kyerso sitting calmly in his throne-like chair looking at them. While the sound of the metal doors still rang around the area, Kyerso clicked his fingers. The group stood looking at him before they all blacked out, collapsing to the floor. Standing behind them was Lucy, with her blonde hair flowing in the wind.

* * *

When they awoke, the Fairy Tail wizards found themselves chained to a wall with Kyerso sitting not far from them looking at them with an evil looking grin on his face. Natsu growled in anger when he saw Kyerso and began to build up fire in his fists "there is no point in trying, those chains are magic-blocking chains" Kyerso explained as Natsu continued to struggle. Gray, Happy and Erza also attempted to break free but they failed as well as all of their chains were glowing in a dim yellow light. Kyerso chuckled "now tell me, why are you even here?" Kyerso asked the chained wizards only to receive four glares in response. Kyerso shrugged their glares off "if this is about my obedient warrior Lucy, then forget it" he told them, causing them to all stop struggling.

Natsu looked at him with pure anger in his eyes "you're lying! Let Lucy go!" Natsu shouted at him as he began to struggle in his chains once again, causing the dim yellow glow to engulf his chains once again. Kyerso raised one of his hands to his chin and looked away from the wizards, to make it look as if he was thinking. He then looked back at the wizards "I'd rather not, I like having a strong warrior like her" Kyerso replied before chuckling once again. The wizards looked at him angrily which turned in confused expressions when Kyerso snapped his fingers. There was suddenly a flash of yellow and standing beside Kyerso was Lucy, who was avoiding eye contact with all of the wizards.

They all looked in shock "Lucy show them the results of your special training" Kyerso ordered. Lucy nodded and walked closer to the wall that held the three wizards and blue cat. Kyerso smiled at the shocked expressions on the Fairy Tail wizards faces "on the female Lucy" he instructed as she stopped walking. Lucy looked down "yes master" she responded which caused the chained wizards to look at her in shock as she lifted her head and arm, pointing at Erza with two fingers. They were all speechless as lightning began to jolt around Lucy's arm and her eyes began to glow yellow, before the jolt went into a stream as it shot towards Erza.

Erza screamed in pain as the jolt of lightning rushed through her body while Kyerso chuckled in the background. Gray looked at Erza in horror as she groaned in pain with a scorch mark on her armor while Natsu's gaze never left Lucy, who had lowered her arm "Lucy how can you do that?" Natsu asked her in a demanding voice but was met by silence. Kyerso walked over to the wall and stood beside Lucy "I can explain that" he told them before continuing.

"It was seven years ago and during my travels I found a rare creature, I'm sure the fire wizard is familiar with them. The creature I found was the Lightning Dragon known as Bolt" Kyerso explained and as he finished a tall, muscular man came out of nowhere and stood the other side of Lucy. The man had short blonde spiked hair with a yellow headband around his forehead, he had no shirt on which showed his muscular chest and stomach and he had two yellow wings tattooed on his back. He also wore yellow cargo shorts with yellow trainers and a silver chain around his neck that had two yellow tags hanging from it. The man looked at the chained wizards, revealing his yellow eyes "this is the very same dragon but in his human form and I had him teach Lucy lightning magic making her some dragon like wizard" Kyerso added.

The dragon looked at Kyerso "lightning dragon slayer master" he explained and Kyerso nodded at his statement. The wizards looked in shock at what they had just been told _"Lucy is a dragon slayer now? I dunno whether I'm happy or angry" _Natsu thought before he began to struggle on his chains once again. There was then another yellow flash and Natsu was being pinned to the wall by Bolt "I suggest you stop fire slayer, otherwise he may make her attack you next" Bolt whispered his warning which caused Natsu to calm down.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**

**REVIEW! [You Know You Want To!]**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorry For The Wait But College Is Near The End And I Have A Lot Of Coursework =[**

**But I Finally Found The Time To Do Another Chapter!**

**Thanks For All The Reviews! I've Had 7 Reviews Since I Updated Last! =]**

**Anyway On With The Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The Bonds That Dragons Share

Lucy sat in the small room, on her bed, trying to forget what had happened with Natsu and the others. Suddenly the door opened and Lucy looked over to see Bolt standing in the door way, Lucy looked away as he closed the door and came over, sitting on her bed beside her. Bolt looked at her **"tell me Lucy, who is the Fire Slayer exactly?"** he asked in a semi-strict tone causing her to turn and face him. Lucy sighed **"Natsu is my boyfriend, Bolt"** Lucy replied lowering her eyes in sadness. Bolt then wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him **"do not disobey our master, remember that Lucy"** he whispered in her ear and he received a small nod in response as he pulled away a little. She then looked into his bright yellow eyes **"I know but it'll be so hard to hurt Natsu"** Lucy confessed as she fought back the tears that began to form in her eyes.

There was a few moments of silence **"Bolt, I was wondering how master got you in the first place?"** Lucy curiously asked the dragon who looked back at her, straight into her chocolate brown eyes. Bolt sighed **"well it was seven years ago, around the time that the dragons were leaving. I was on my way to meet up with the other dragons. But I got injured fighting some rogue wizards and when he found me I couldn't defend myself. He brought me back to this base and by the time my injuries had healed, without realising it, he had became my master, with me the obedient dragon warrior"** Bolt explained and received a hug of sympathy from Lucy.

As he joined in on the embrace with Lucy, Bolt looked at her once again **"but I'll tell you something, I did get something good out of it" **he told her, causing Lucy to look back at his with a confused expression. Lucy looked at him in complete confusion **"and what would that be?"** she asked. A big toothy grin broke out across Bolt's face that could rival Natsu's **"I got a slayer"** he replied. Lucy smiled at his statement **"you see Lucy to a dragon, their slayer is like their child"** he continued as he tightened their embrace. Bolt's words made Lucy pause for a moment _**"that makes sense seeing as Natsu sees Igneel as a father" **_she thought to herself before looking back at the dragon. Lucy's smile grew even bigger **"I'd much rather have you than my real father"** she told him as she tightened her side of the embrace. They stayed in their tightened embrace, both with smiles on the faces **"thank you, my Drago Pup"** Bolt whispered to her.

* * *

Back in the main room, Kyerso was chuckling loudly as he continued with his `fun`, watching the chained Fairy Tail wizards get painfully shocked through their chains. The wizards screamed in pain but then there was a loud snapping sound the echoed throughout the room. Kyerso looked up in horror as he saw Natsu drop down to the floor looking at him with his eyes filled with rage **"time to die!"** Natsu shouted as he began to charge towards Kyerso.

Shaking off the shock, Kyerso snapped his fingers which caused Natsu to stop when he saw Lucy appear in a flash of bright yellow light. Natsu's eyes drained of rage and lightened at the sight of Lucy **"Luce-"** Natsu began before getting sent into the wall next to Gray and Erza. He looked up in shock to see Lucy with a clenched fist and a glow of yellow around her ankles that quickly faded. Gray, Erza and Happy watched in shock as Natsu flew into the wall beside them _**"well looks like she still has that insane strength of hers!" **_Gray thought as he looked as Natsu, who was slowly lifting his head groaning in pain while struggling to free himself from the rubble.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes to see them filled with sadness and regret. He clenched his fist with anger **"why Lucy? Why are you obeying him?" **Natsu asked the blonde teenager while lowering his head, clamping his eyes shut in rage, frustration and sadness. Natsu was met with silence. He lifted his head to see his girlfriend avoiding eye contact with him **"Lucy! Answer me! Why are you obeying him?"** Natsu demanded but Lucy closed her eyes in attempt to ignore him while slowly stepping away from him slightly.

As Lucy slowly stepped back, there was suddenly laughter filling the room **"boy she is my obedient warrior! It took a week of constant shocking to get her that way! And I'm sure she doesn't want to feel that again!"** Kyerso told him in a taunting tone. The Fairy Tail wizards looked at their friend in shock, Natsu noticed a black collar clamped around Lucy's neck. Natsu could see that Lucy had been trained to obey through immense pain and this angered him to no end. Looking to his right, Natsu found his bag and quickly reached into it **"Lucy!"** Natsu shouted in attempt to get her attention.

Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu _**"please stop Natsu I don't want to hurt you!" **_Lucy screamed in her head as she looked over at him. Her eyes then widened when she saw the object Natsu took from his bag **"look Luce, this is your scarf, I gave it to you" **Natsu told her as he stood up. Lucy just stared at Natsu as he took a few steps towards her **"I gave it to you so that I could keep you warm where ever you were"** Natsu continued but Lucy covered her ears and shut her eyes in attempt to ignore him. Natsu's eyes saddened when he saw this but they kept their determination _**"if I remind her of my feelings then maybe she'll tell me how to help her!" **_Natsu thought as he walked closer to her.

While this happened, in the darkness of the ceiling standing on a metal beam stood Bolt with all but his glowing yellow eyes shrouded in the darkness. Natsu continued to walk towards Lucy with the white dragon-scaled scarf in his hand while Lucy just stood still with her eyes still closed but her arms down by her sides. Kyerso became angered as his obedient warrior just stood there **"Lucy!" **Kyerso shouted. Lucy's eyes snapped open **"restrain him now!"** he commanded while Lucy simply started walking to a now stationary Natsu.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes to find them void of emotion as she walked towards him **"don't listen to him Lucy!" **Natsu told her **"I won't let him hurt you anymore I swear!" **he continued. Lucy stopped a few feet away from Natsu and stared at him _**"Natsu, please help me!" **_Lucy thought as she looked at him, pleading with him from her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Hope You Liked It!

**A/N Drago Pup – I Know Random As Hell But It Came To Me And I Liked It! I Guess The Translation Is Dragon Child Or Something Like That!**

**REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry For The Wait Guys! Been Quite Busy Recently!**

**That And This Chapter Took Ages To Write!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Lightning Dragon's Fury**

* * *

Lucy stood there as Natsu held out the white-scaled scarf he had given her in his clenched fist. Their eyes locked **"I'm sorry for not getting her sooner Luce" **Natsu said to her **"I shouldn't of let you get involved"** he continued while closing his eyes in frustration. Lucy's eyes softened and she smiled back at the pink haired dragon slayer **"it wasn't your fault Natsu, I'm just glad I could save you" **she confessed as she began to walk over to him, reaching out for the scarf in his hand. Natsu looked up and before she could grab the scarf, he wrapped it around her neck and his fingers grazed the collar. Natsu's eyes suddenly went serious _**"I've got to get that collar off her now!"**_ Natsu thought as he went to grab the collar.

Kyerso was furious; his obedient warrior wasn't carrying out his orders **"Lucy! You have your orders! I expect you to carry them out!"** he shouted at her before Natsu could grip the collar. Hearing his voice caused her to jerk back and turn to face him. But before she could say anything there was an explosion. Everyone looked in shock as huge chunk of a metal beam fell to the floor between Lucy and Kyerso. The beam was scorched with lightning and still had some lightning crackling around it, as well as a cloud of dust that quickly dissipated.

Suddenly Kyerso was sent into a nearby wall. He groaned in pain as he began to get up and his eyes went wide when he saw his attacker. Standing before them was Bolt with lightning crackling around him and his arms were slightly covered in scales **"you are to release her now!" **Bolt shouted at the groaning man. The wizards and Lucy were shocked by Bolt's demand _**"what is he doing! He told me not to disobey the guy!"**_ Lucy thought as Kyerso slowly managed to get to his feet. Natsu stood there in amazement _**"that is one strong dragon! Wait did he just say that? He wants Lucy to be free; he can't be a bad guy!"**_ Natsu thought before the room was filled with chuckling that echoed around the room.

While holding his stomach due the extreme amount of pain, Kyerso chuckled loudly **"you can't be serious! She's the Blonde Warrior! Like I'd release her!" **he replied before his chuckling increased. Bolt growled at him and gave him a glare **"release her or you're going to experience a high voltage lightning filled death!"** Bolt warned him which caused Kyerso's chuckling to stop. There was a few moments silence which was soon replaced by laughter **"stop being stupid! I'm in control of her see!"** Kyerso explained as he revealed a small remote control, waving it in his hand.

* * *

There was a small click sound that came from the remote and everyone but Bolt looked at Lucy. They were all shocked by what they saw and slightly confused at the same time. They all watched as the blonde teenager rolled on the floor...laughing! They were all expecting her to be screaming in pain but there she was, laughing on the floor. Kyerso was shocked as the girl continued to laugh **"s-s-stop it! It tickles!"** Lucy begged through her laughing, while holding onto the collar. Bolt smirked at Kyerso **"dragon slayers aren't affected by their elements idiot" **Bolt taunted him while Natsu quickly made his way over to Lucy.

Kyerso growled with anger as Natsu knelt down beside Lucy **"don't worry Luce, it's coming off now" **Natsu told her as removed her hands from the collar and gripped it tightly. Ignoring the pain that the collar jolted into him, Natsu snapped the collar off of Lucy's neck. As the collar shattered, Lucy's laughing calmed down and stopped. Without warning Lucy was dragged off the floor only to be held into a tight embrace with Natsu. Lucy embraced him back after seeing how happy he was just holding her again and smiled as she felt the same.

After witnessing the loving moment between the two young dragon slayers, Bolt picked up Kyerso and sent a high speed punch into his stomach, causing him to fall unconscious instantly. Bolt smirked as the two slayers and wizards still pinned to the wall looked at him **"well now he can't control people anymore"** Bolt stated as he dropped the guy and slowly walked towards the young wizards.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy released their embrace and headed in different directions. Natsu went over to the wall that held Gray, Erza and Happy. Lucy, on the other hand, went over to Bolt and wrapped her arms around him **"thank you Bolt"** Lucy said to the dragon while holding onto him tightly. Bolt smiled and wrapped his arms around his slayer **"I'd do anything to protect you and make sure you're happy Lucy" **Bolt whispered to her.

After Natsu had melted off the chains, Gray and Erza landed on the floor and Happy flew around before landing on Natsu's head. Lucy looked over at them as she slowly released her grip on Bolt. They looked over at her but Lucy wouldn't make eye contact with them. Gray and Erza looked at each other in confusion and Natsu jumped over to her and pulled her into a hug **"we're not mad Luce" **Natsu told her. Lucy looked up at him with some shock in her eyes **"really Natsu? I mean I wouldn't blame any of you"** she replied and turned to Erza **"especially you Erza, I hope I didn't hurt you to bad"** Lucy continued while holding back her tears.

Erza smiled at the blonde teenager **"it hurt yes although there shouldn't be much damage, but I don't hate you for it Lucy"** hearing this Lucy lowered her head and silently sobbed into Natsu's chest. Natsu held her closer as Gray and Erza walked over to them. Bolt stood there smiling at his slayer and her friends and sighed _**"it's good to see she has some close friends to take care of her, especially in her condition"**_ Bolt thought to himself, while his nose twitched a little in Lucy's direction.

After a while Lucy had stopped sobbing and the Fairy Tail wizards began to make their way back to their home. Lucy looked back and saw Bolt standing there in a daze so she turned face his direction **"hey come on Bolt!"** she shouted. Bolt snapped out of his daze and looked at her **"come with us to Fairy Tail!" **Lucy continued with the others shouting in the background in agreement. Bolt smiled at them, made his wings appear and flew straight at them **"ok then why not" **he replied as the group started their journey back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**

**Before You Think That This Is The Last Chapter – YOU ARE WRONG!**

**There Will Be Two More Chapters!**

**REVIEW!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry For The Wait! This Chapter Took A Long Time To Write!**

**Blame College People! Only A Half A Month Left Though! Woo!**

**Second To Last Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Departure

As the group entered the Fairy Tail guild after their successful rescue journey there was a loud gasp from the bar **"Lucy, I'm so glad you're ok!" **Mirajane said as she ran over and brought her friend into a tight hug, expressing her overflowing joy and worry. Lucy was slightly shocked at first but when she felt tears on her shoulder she smiled **"I'm fine Mira, sorry to worry you"** Lucy replied and Mirajane just shook her head on Lucy's shirt as if to say `don't apologise`. Lucy just stood in the doorway of the guild, holding the barmaid as she cried happy tears into Lucy's shirt _**"It's good to be home"**_ Lucy thought as Mirajane continued to soak the shoulder of her shirt.

* * *

After Mirajane had calmed down, the group sat at the bar and Master Makarov appeared **"Hmm oh Lucy glad to see your safe! But who is that man with you?" **Master Makarov asked. Lucy looked back at the guild master and smiled **"Oh sorry, this is Bolt, the lightning dragon" **Lucy responded with a smile and then looked around the guild to find shocked faces everywhere. Lucy laughed **"Oh yeah I'm also the lightning dragon slayer now" **she continued, not even changing the expression of the rest of the guild. Master Makarov looked at the girl with an extremely shocked expression _**"Lightning dragon slayer! That makes four in the guild now! Well seems Fairy Tail definitely is the guild for dragon slayers!**_" he thought with a quiet, little chuckle.

Everyone snapped of out their shock after a little while and went back to doing their own things, which for most of them was drink. Gajeel and Wendy walked over to them and both asked Bolt the same thing **"Do you know the Iron Dragon Metalicana/Sky Dragon Grandine?" **Bolt looked at them but before he could respond Natsu interrupted **"Yeah I forgot to ask do you know Igneel, the Fire Dragon?" **he asked in an eager voice. Bolt's expression changed to one that was deep in thought **"Ah yeah my two drago brothers and my drago sister! Yeah I know them!" **Bolt explained as the information came back to him. The three dragon slayers looked at him in shock along with the newest dragon slayer, Lucy. Bolt looked at them and realised the problem **"Ha ha don't worry when I say drago brother/sister I don't mean through blood! We're just close that's all!" **he told them and smiled as they all sighed.

Bolt took a fairly big gulp from his beer mug and as he placed the mug back onto the bar, the youngest dragon slayer looked at him **"Umm do you by any chance know where the other dragons are Bolt?" **Wendy asked with hope in her voice. The two male dragon slayers looked at him; both stared at him impatiently as they waited for the answer. Bolt looked down at his beer, avoiding eye contact with them **"Bolt? You okay?"** Lucy asked him but was met by silence. The three other slayers looked at him **"I'm sorry but I don't know"** Bolt told them and the three slayers expressions instantly changed. Gajeel looked at Bolt with an angry look on his face **"But you're a dragon you should know where they went!"** Gajeel shouted at the lightning dragon. Lucy looked at Bolt with worried eyes as he was shaking **"I don't know where they went because I was attacked on my way to meet up with them, I'm sorry"** Bolt apologised as his clenched fists, that rested on top of the bar, shaking with frustration. Gajeel's anger instantly disappeared **"It's okay, I didn't mean to shout"** Gajeel said to the lightning dragon. Natsu and Wendy nodded in agreement to Bolt showing that none of them blamed him for not knowing.

Master Makarov looked at the scene and walked along the bar and sat next to Bolt **"If you want, Bolt you can become a member of Fairy Tail. Even if you do have to leave one day, you should know that you have a home here" **Master explained to the dragon and smiled at Bolt's expression changing from a saddened one to a much happier one. Bolt simply nodded and Mirajane came over with the guild stamp **"Could I have it here Mirajane?" **Bolt asked while pointing towards the right side of his chest and received a big smile from Mirajane in return as she placed the stamp on his muscular chest. When the stamp was removed, it revealed a yellow Fairy Tail mark on the dragon's chest. Lucy ran over and hugged her dragon father with her happiness overflowing at the sight of him joining the guild. Bolt smiled at her and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

One week after Lucy had returned and Bolt became an official member of Fairy Tail; the guild was its usual self again with the majority of the guild drinking the day away along with some going on missions. Natsu sat at the bar with a beer mug in one hand and the other was one Lucy's hips. Lucy smiled as she stroked Happy's fur while watching the blue cat purr in his sleep to the relaxing sensation.

After a while Bolt entered the guild and started to walk over to Lucy and Natsu _**"Hmm Natsu still hasn't noticed. Oh well he'll find out soon enough! I don't think Lucy even knows about it either, that'll be one hell of a surprise!"**_ Bolt thought to himself while looking at the happy couple. Lucy's nose twitched and Natsu looked at her with a slight bit of shock **"You have heightened senses too Luce?" **Natsu asked and Lucy looked at him in disbelief. She then sighed **"Of course I do Natsu, all dragon slayers do, and anyway Bolt's here"** Lucy explained to him while tapping his nose causing it to twitch a little. Lucy flashed him a toothy smile and turned to face Bolt **"Hey Bolt!"** she said as the dragon approached them.

Bolt smiled at the two young dragon slayers, flashing his dragon fangs at them **"Hey you two, Lucy I need to tell you something" **Bolt returned the greeting and his words caused Lucy to look at him with confusion in her eyes. Bolt gulped and continued **"I'm afraid I have to leave"** Lucy's eyes widened **"I need to find the rest of the dragons and maybe drag them out of where ever they're hiding"** he went on as Lucy looked down fighting back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. Bolt hated to do this to her, he wanted to stay here at Fairy Tail with her and the rest of his new family **"but I promise I'll be back"** he went on while lifting her head by her chin softly **"I don't know when but I will and I know Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail will take care of you until I return**" Bolt told her bringing her into a heartfelt embrace as she unleashed her tears, allowing them to fall down her face. Bolt looked down at his dragon slayer in his arms _**"I'm sure Natsu will support you through everything when you both find out"**_he thought as he held the sobbing teenager in his arms.

Lucy didn't say anything; she just stayed in Bolt's tight embrace while her face became soaked in tears. After a while Lucy's tears calmed down and the two released from their embrace while Bolt wiped the tears from her face. Standing up straight Bolt's eyes came into contact with Natsu's **"Take care of her Natsu. I'll be sure to drag Igneel back here if I find him"** Bolt told the fire slayer. Natsu gave him a toothy grin **"Course I'll take care of her and you better! Tell him I'm waiting!"** Natsu responded as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and leant her back into his chest, comforting her with his heat and love. Bolt nodded at him and walked over to the table where Gajeel sat with Levy, Pantherlily, Wendy and Charles **"Hey you two, those words mean the same for you two as well! If I see Metalicana or Grandine I'm dragging them back here!" **Bolt told them gaining a grin and nod from Gajeel before getting tackled into a hug by Wendy **"Thank you"** she whispered. Bolt hugged the young back and patted her on the head before he headed towards the doors of the guild.

He stopped at the doors and turned slightly to look at Lucy smiling at him, Natsu giving a nod and Happy waving at him. Bolt smiled and realised something so he ran over to Lucy **"Here pup, take this" **Bolt said as he held out his hand. Lucy looked at his hand in shock **"B-But those are your dragon tags!"** she told him. Bolt smiled at her and placed the chain around her neck **"I'll always be with you my drago pup"** he told her before turning and revealing his wings. Lucy looked up at him and smiled **"Good bye Bolt, I'll be waiting for you to return!"** she said as she held the tags in her palm, flashing her guild mark at him. The dragon smiled as he ran towards the door and then leaped into the air, quickly disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**What'd You Guys Think?**

**I'll Try And Get The Last Chapter Out As Soon As I Can!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**A/N: I Originally Created Bolt For Another Fairy Tail Fic That I'm Working On But The Way The Story Went I Decided To Add Him In This One As Well! Although I Have No Idea When That Fic Will Be Released As It's Still In Progress!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

**Well Here's The Last Chapter Including The Epilogue! **

**Please Read The Ending Note Too!**

**Review Responses:**

**Jelly Babes 101: Glad To Hear I'll Have Someone Watching Out For My Other Fic!**

**Only One Review From My Last Chapter So I'll Just Start The Story!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The End...Or Is It?

A few hours after Bolt had left Fairy Tail, in search of his dragon brethren, it was around midday in Magnolia. Being mid November, the weather wasn't the warmest and Lucy was happily cuddling up with Natsu at the bar while wearing her dragon-scaled scarf. Lucy loving the warmth that her boyfriend's arms brought her and glad that there was no snow outside. Natsu looked at the girl in his arms and noticed that she was holding her stomach **"Hey Luce, you still not feeling well?"** the fire wizard asked causing Lucy to lift her head to look back at him. Lucy sighed **"Yeah, I dunno what's wrong with me. Must just be a cold or something"** she replied as she snuggled further into his warm embrace. Natsu looked at her with worry in his eyes **"Although I've felt like this since the S-Class trial, just on and off"** she continued, causing Natsu to tighten the embrace while rubbing her stomach, in attempt to soothe it.

At the end of the bar, Master Makarov sat with a mug of beer and after overhearing Natsu and Lucy's conversation, signalled Mirajane over. When the barmaid came over, she bent down so that Master could whisper to her **"Mira could you please send for Porlyusica"** he asked and was given a smiley nod as a response. Mirajane then disappeared into basement and returned after a few minutes, giving Master Makarov a nod to confirm her task being completed.

* * *

About half an hour, Porlyusica walked into the guild and without a word of warning, grabbed Lucy by the arm. Then without stopping, she dragged the teenage warrior up the stairs of the guild into the clinic. Natsu sat in awe as his girlfriend was dragged away and the guild just watched as the elderly healing mage dragged the girl upstairs, ignoring her protests. Once Natsu recovered from his daze, he started to make his way towards the stairs **"Stay down there boy, you'll only be in the way"** Natsu stopped when he heard the healer's voice and went back to his seat with a defeated expression.

Lucy sat on the bed in the clinic with confusion all over her face** "Right girl, tell me how you've been feeling recently"** Lucy turned to face the source of the voice and saw Porlyusica standing there with her usual blank expression. Lucy shook off her confusion and focused on the healing wizard **"Well I've been feeling ill at random times for about a month or so, I constantly get headaches and I've been feeling more tired as well"** Lucy explained and the healer's eyes closed as she went into deep thought. After a minute or so of silence, Porlyusica's eyes opened **"Well girl lay down I need to check you over" **the old healer told Lucy, who willingly complied. The elderly wizard hovered her hand above Lucy's head and it glowed with a slight blue light as it slowly moved down her body. This process was done twice with the glowing hand going over Lucy's body quite slowly.

* * *

Once Porlyusica was finished with her examination and Lucy was given permission to sit up, the two wizard's eyes met **"I've found what's wrong with you girl" **Porlyusica bluntly told her. Lucy looked back at her with worry and fear in her eyes **"Well what is it?"**Lucy asked impatiently wanting to know if she was deadly sick or something. The healing mage sighed **"You're a month and a half pregnant girl"** she responded and her eyes widened at Lucy's reaction. Lucy screamed. It was loud enough for the entire guild to hear it causing them all to look at the direction of the clinic. Natsu, on the other hand, ran upstairs and burst through the door to the clinic **"Luce what's wrong?" **Natsu shouted while looking at her and puffing.

Porlyusica simply walked out the room after Natsu burst in and walked down the stairs** "I'm leaving Makarov"** the healer bluntly stated as she walked past the elderly master, towards the doors of the guild. The guild watched as the pink haired wizard walked out the guild, towards the east forest, without even mentioning Lucy's condition.

* * *

Back in the clinic, Lucy was shaking and Natsu simply embraced her in a hug **"N-N-Natsu I-I'm P-P-Pregnant!"** Lucy explained as she tried to calm herself. Natsu's expression went blank as he released the hug and slowly walked out the room **"N-Natsu?" **Lucy asked him as he went through the door and she followed him out to find him standing by the stairs, with the entire guild looking at him. Natsu broke out his trademark grin **"I'M GUNNA BE A DADDY!"** he shouted while lifting his arms above his head for emphasis.

Lucy turned a deep shade of red but shrugged it off as she walked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck when the guild let out a huge cheer. The two dragon slayers kissed passionately as the guild cheered with many people chanting **"A Fairy Tail Baby!" **the slayers released and laughed at the guilds response. The cheers soon died down to loud talking which seemed to focus around bets on what the baby would be, courtesy of Cana. Natsu and Lucy stood at the top of the stair and watched their guild mates. Natsu then placed his hand on Lucy's stomach **"I can't wait Luce. I'm really happy that I get to have my own drago pup with you"** Natsu told her as she nodded along with his statement while placing her hand over his on her stomach. Both dragon slayers nose's twitched and the two looked at each other in amazement. They could smell the pup in Lucy's stomach.

* * *

In time the Tale Of The Blonde Warrior went on to be the Tale Of The Lightning Warrior. The warrior along with her partner, the Fire Dragon Slayer, continued to wipe out many dark guilds across Fiore. In the space of four months, the two had defeated and disbanded thirty seven dark guilds. Only a small few dark guilds remain, hiding themselves from the two wizards. These dark guilds still remain and those around Fiore wonder why the two have suddenly stopped their search. The few remaining dark guilds live in fear of being found by the two every day. But the reason they've stopped is only known to the wizards of Fairy Tail and close friends of the guild.

As time went on, those few remaining dark guilds still remain hidden, believing that if they come out of hiding the warrior and slayer will find them. In Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild is still as loud as ever but now whenever there has been flashes of red and blue, there has been a mixture of yellow not long after along with it, causing the red and blue flashes to disappear immediately.

* * *

**A/N: It's Finished! With Many Questions Left Unanswered! But Don't Worry Guys! There Will Be A Sequel! Maybe Those Questions Will Be Answered There? Who Knows! Even I Don't...Yet! **

**It's A Happy Moment To See My First Fic Ever To Be Finished! But I Hope To Bring Out The Sequel When I Can! But I'm Not One For Spoilers So You're Gunna Have To Wait! **

**Thanks To All Those That Have Reviewed My Story And I Hope That You'll Watch Out For Any Other Fics I Release! **

**Quick Note: Along With The Sequel I've Been Working On A Whole Other Fairy Tail Fic But I'm Not Sure Which Will Come Out First! Maybe I'll Wait To See What You Guys Say! **

**Just So You Guys Can Understand The Story A Little Here's The Time Scale Of The Story In Total: ****Chapters 1-6: Mid-Late September**

**Chapters 7-11: Early-Mid October**

**Chapters 12-13: Mid-Late October**

**Chapters 14-18: Early-Mid November**

**LATERS!**

**ICEBREAK94 Out!**


End file.
